


Голем

by Yelynx



Series: А песня звучит всё та же [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Case Fic, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Epic Romance, Golems, Horror, Hunters & Hunting, Incidental character death, Language, M/M, Mystery, Sexual Content, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Thriller, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:56:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yelynx/pseuds/Yelynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рана в душе Дина - потеря матери и исчезновение отца - все еще очень свежа, но это не помешает ему и Сэму сразиться с созданием, сотворенным из глины магией слова.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог и глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Golem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1301275) by [fanspired](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanspired/pseuds/fanspired). 



> **Предупреждения:** немного мата, много юста и, обратите внимание – пре-слэш.
> 
>  **Дисклеймер автора:** в этом эпизоде я беззастенчиво воспользовалась материалами серий «Кадиш» («Секретные материалы») и «Вендиго» («Сверхъестественное»). Конечно же, мне не принадлежат ни эти шоу, ни актеры (хотя за то, чтобы заполучить Сэма и Дина для себя лично, я бы немало заплатила). :D
> 
>  **Дисклеймер переводчика:** а мой тут вообще только перевод
> 
>  

**ТОГДА:**

В одну страшную ночь Аманда Винчестер погибла в пожаре, а желтоглазый демон вселился в Джона Винчестера. Их сын Дин бросает музыкальный колледж, оставляет позади всю свою прежнюю жизнь и отправляется в путь-дорогу с загадочным охотником на нечисть Сэмом Кемпбеллом. Мать Сэма умерла при схожих обстоятельствах, хоть и очень давно. Парни решают объединить усилия – они хотят отыскать демона, спасти Джона и отомстить за смерть своих матерей. Но Сэм хранит сразу несколько секретов, которыми не торопится делиться с товарищем: о своем прошлом, о своих вещих видениях и о своем непреодолимом влечении к Дину. 

 

**СЕЙЧАС:**

 

 **Пролог**  

 _Слау, Колорадо **[1]**_  

Днем шел дождь, но к ночи небо очистилось. В дальних и темных закоулках кладбища еще клубился густой туман, цепляясь за сырую землю, но свежая могила на небольшом пригорке была омыта чистым лунным светом. Мокрая трава и опавшие листья казались подернутыми седым инеем. Глина была влажной, податливой под пальцами, легко слипалась и принимала нужную форму: сначала голова, затем торс, потом руки и ноги. Вскоре на земле рядом с могилой вытянулась в полный рост человеческая фигура – словно на шестой день сотворения мира, ожидая, что в нее вот-вот вдохнут искру жизни.

 Дело было сделано, неведомый скульптор поднялся с колен и бесшумно растворился в ночных тенях. Время шло. Набежавшие облака вновь скрыли за собой серебристый лик полной луны, и свой первый вдох существо, созданное из глины, сделало в полной темноте.

  

**Глава 1**

 Так не должно быть. Что за откровенный цинизм?  Не может сейчас светить солнце. И птицы - почему они поют? Ветер доносит откуда-то запах жареной индейки… Как смеют все равнодушно заниматься своими делами - словно ничего особенного не случилось - в то время, как мамы больше нет, нет и никогда не будет? Есть только ее могила... Должен идти дождь. Должно быть пасмурно и промозгло, как у него на сердце. Но вокруг все сияло яркими красками, жизнь била ключом, мир словно издевался.

 Он принес орхидеи, потому что лилии мама не любила, всегда говорила, что они ей напоминают о похоронах… а это же не похороны. Это просто он и жалкий букет цветов.

 На плите было выгравировано «ЛЮБИМОЙ ЖЕНЕ И МАТЕРИ». Кто это сделал? Милосердно с чьей-то стороны, учитывая, что ни муж, ни сын здесь даже не появлялись.

 - Прости, что я не пришел, мам. Прости меня…

За столь многое. Список бесконечен, если вдуматься.

 Опустившись на колени, он провел рукой по надгробию. По крайней мере, оно было таким, каким следовало – стылым, серым, царапало ладонь.

 Перед ним  легла чья-то косая, длинная тень, и на Дина дохнуло холодом, как из глубокого подвала.

\- Тебе следовало держаться отсюда подальше, - раздался позади знакомый голос.

 - Папа! – вскрикнул Дин, порывисто оборачиваясь.

 Что-то мучительно неправильное мерещилось ему в отцовском лице – может, кривящая губы ироническая усмешка? Странный желтый отблеск в ледяных глазах? Это огонь, внезапно понял Дин. Ярко-оранжевые языки пляшут вокруг него в смертельном танце, и он горит… ОН ГОРИТ!

С придушенным вскриком он отчаянно взмахнул руками, пытаясь сбить с себя пламя, но его крепко ухватили за запястье – очень крепко, не вырваться.

 - Тихо! Дин! Тихо! Спокойно!

 Голос Сэма.

 Чересчур яркие цвета сновидения поблекли и больше не резали глаза. Сердце бешено колотилось, чуть ли не выпрыгивая из груди, дыхание срывалось. Что-то темное вокруг него, замкнутое пространство, и рядом кто-то есть, рядом с ним… Сэм, одной рукой держит руль, плохо держит, кстати - машину бросает из стороны в сторону, а другой… другой рукой обхватывает его, Дина, чтоб не дергался… потому что он все еще рвется куда-то прочь из Импалы. Осознав все это, Дин затих, и Сэм тут же отпустил его.

 - Очередной кошмар? – коротко спросил он, деля внимание между дорогой впереди  и другом рядом.

 Дин ничего не ответил, только нарочито прочистил горло.

 - Хочешь за руль?

 - Ты дашь мне повести мою собственную тачку? – немедленно съязвил Дин. - Как великодушно.

 Теперь промолчал Сэм, но косился на него с еще большим беспокойством.

 - Прости, - чуть погодя угрюмо пробормотал Дин. – Устал я просто.

 Ну вот чего он на Сэме срывается, а? Просто у парня такой пунктик: контролировать _все_ , это Дин уже установил, а теперь знает вдобавок, что его привычка не полагаться ни на кого, кроме себя, - родом из детства… которого у Сэма не было, судя по рассказу о милом дедушке. В мальчишку вбили, вколотили это наряду со многими другими вещами, которые положено знать и уметь бравому солдату, боевой машине, и он теперь автоматически взваливает на себя обязанности командира, а Дин, идущий по пути наименьшего сопротивления, только и делает, что перекладывает груз со своих плеч на широкие Сэмовы. Но это проблема его, а никак не Сэма, и нечего спускать на парня всех собак только потому, что он, Дин, слишком устал, или, блин, ленив, или что там еще, чтобы взять и самому сесть за руль. Если уж на то пошло, то машина была папиной, а вовсе не его… Стоп. Почему _была_?

 - Зря ты упрямился и не захотел пить отвар, - вздохнул Сэм.

 Вот ведь… не на шутку тревожится. Искренне. Словно Дин  - его персональная ответственность. И чем дальше, тем сильнее это проявляется. Скоро будет носиться с ним, как Пенни, бывало… При мысли о ней в груди закололо. Он скучал по девушке, вернее – посмотри правде в глаза, Дин, -  скучал по человеческому теплу и объятиям. Одному, в холодной постели, было страшно засыпать, и еще страшнее – просыпаться.

 - В рот больше не возьму твои ведьмовские зелья, - буркнул он.

 - Это не зелье, а травяной сбор, - педантично уточнил Сэм. – И я же не предлагаю тебе заводить такую привычку. Один-то раз можно позволить себе нормально поспать.

 - У меня есть свои способы.

 - Ну да, конечно, употребление большого количества алкоголя куда как безвредней чашки чая!

 Это стало последней каплей.

\- Блядь, Сэм! – вскипел Дин. – Отцепись, на хрен, ты мне кто - мать родная…?

 Словно лбом о бетонную стену. В глазах темно и нечем дышать. Сэм молчал, старательно прикидываясь, что не слышал, но Дин-то знал, _что_ за слова сорвались с его языка.

\- Останови машину, - прохрипел он.

 - Дин, успокойся…

 - Останови машину, я сказал!

 Импала плавно съехала на обочину. Дин вывалился наружу и тяжело оперся о горячий капот, и сам не совсем понимая, зачем все это и что он хочет сделать… Пальнуть. Да. Вот что ему нужно – во что-нибудь пальнуть, расстрелять обойму, может, даже пару или тройку, – авось полегчает. Он метнулся к бардачку и вытащил «кольт».

 - Дин, зачем тебе это? – голос Сэма сразу посуровел.

 - Буду практиковаться.

 Вполне приемлемое объяснение, по мнению Дина, но Сэм на раз-два выскочил из машины и оказался рядом, преграждая дорогу.

 - Нет, верни пистолет на место, - жестко велел он. – Никогда не бери в руки оружие, когда ты взбешен.

 А теперь Сэм говорил точно как отец. Да пошел он! Дин повернулся и направился к ближайшему леску… Поправка. Дин _попытался_ повернуться и направиться к ближайшему леску, но его снова сгребли и играючи распластали по Импале, полностью обездвижив. Уже второй раз Сэм применял к нему этот нехитрый прием, и Дин взбеленился. Он ему что, тряпичная кукла, швырять туда-сюда, когда вздумается?! Но проблема заключалась в том, что ярость – далеко не единственное, что чувствовал сейчас Дин. Тяжесть теплого и сильного тела, вжимающая его в дверцу, крепкие руки, что держали надежно и не отпускали, низкий голос, успокаивающе рокочущий над ухом, убеждающий отдать пистолет, - все это вместе ощущалось до странности… необходимым. Если бы зависело от Дина, то он не имел бы ничего против того, чтобы стоять так всегда, но Сэм вот-вот заметит, что ему уже не сопротивляются, и тогда будет чертовски неловко.

 Он неохотно разжал пальцы на рукоятке, и «кольт» моментально перекочевал к Сэму, который, естественно, в ту же секунду отпустил Дина, отстранился, и там, где только что было тепло, стало холодно и пусто. Дин выпрямился и потерянно побрел вдоль дороги, не оглядываясь. Куда и зачем идет, он не знал, разве что – подальше от Сэма и собственной слабости.

 Но у того оказались другие идеи. Сэм быстро догнал его и тронул за локоть.

\- Рукопашная? – миролюбиво предложил он.

 - Не смешно! - ощетинился Дин, стряхивая с себя руку.

 - Вот и будет тебе практика, - не сдавался Сэм.

 Он что – нарочно? Напрашивается?

 - Я в таком состоянии тебе нос расквашу! - сердито предупредил Дин.

 - _Попробуй_.

 Скотина… Дин резко развернулся, метя кулаком Сэму в живот, а не в лицо, хотя стереть оттуда самодовольную ухмылочку очень хотелось. Он пронзил лишь воздух. Сэм с легкостью уклонился, Дин же по инерции шагнул вперед, получил унизительный пинок под зад и растянулся на траве. Вскочив на ноги, он отвесил еще два удара, также не достигших цели.

 - Ты позволяешь гневу управлять собой, Дин, а должно быть наоборот. Ты его хозяин, а не он – твой. Собери его и сделай своим оружием. Сосредоточься.

 Следующий удар тоже прошел впустую. Дин остановился, глубоко вдохнул, медленно выдохнул и подошел к делу более обдуманно, можно сказать - стратегически. Сэм начал ставить блоки.

 - Хорошо, уже лучше. Следи за правым боком. Ты его открываешь.

 Удар. Встречный. Блок.

 - Распределяй вес. Ноги ставь шире, это придаст тебе устойчивость.

 Блок. Ответный. Блок. Удар. Он угодил Сэму в живот, и это было все равно что врезать кулаком по кирпичной стенке, но Дин довольно усмехнулся.

 - Отлично! Координируй. Бей не просто рукой, задействуй вес всего тела, так получится куда сильнее. Следи за правым боком.

 Почти попал.

 - Хорошо. Продолжай.

 Опять промашка, и тут Сэм нанес ему в бок один за другим два быстрых джеба[2].

 - Сукин сын! – задохнулся Дин, сгибаясь пополам.

 - Предупреждал же насчет правого бока.

 Дин испепелил напарника взглядом, пытаясь отдышаться. Иногда этот парень до чертиков походил на отца.

 Так что он сделал, как было велено. Сосредоточился, распределил вес, расставил ноги, прикрыл бок, напомнил себе вложить в удар вес всего тела и врезал Сэму в челюсть.

 - А, черт! Сэм! Я не хотел… Ты как?

 Не успев моргнуть глазом, Дин снова оказался на земле, а Сэм навис над ним, сияя белозубой улыбкой и ямочками, будь они неладны.

\- Хороший удар, - заметил он. – Но надо было заканчивать.

\- Слезь с меня, - рявкнул Дин.

_Или не рявкнул… Неважно._

\- Ты сам-то как? – мягко спросил Сэм.

Дин засмотрелся на глаза цвета лесного ореха с каре-зелено-голубыми переливами. Господи… И ничего-то от этого парня не скроешь, все насквозь видит. Дина, во всяком случае, точно.

Сэм пружинисто вскочил на ноги и протянул руку, помогая Дину встать.

\- Оклемался? – еще раз уточнил он.

Дин покачал головой.

\- Сэм… мне нужно найти отца. И убийцу мамы. Это все, о чем я думаю.

\- Мы его отыщем, я обещаю. И найдем способ прищучить демона. Но послушай меня. Ты должен быть готов к тому, что эти поиски  займут не один день, а твой гнев… если не унять его, он убьет тебя.

Дин выдавил из себя безрадостный смешок. Исходя из того, что он увидел в дневнике Сэма, парень и сам далеко не образчик спокойствия и терпения. К тому же, в данном случае злость Дина на весь мир была лишь симптомом проблемы, а не самой проблемой.

\- У меня сердце не на месте из-за отца, Сэм.

Тот только сочувственно кивнул. Ну, а что еще тут скажешь? Разве что это:

\- Я понимаю.

Но понимал ли? У Дина сложилось впечатление, что Сэм никогда и ни с кем особо не сближался. Имелся ли в его жизни хоть один человек, о котором бы он заботился, думал и беспокоился беспрестанно, днем и ночью?

\- Сэм, - с тоской выдохнул он. - Мне нужно что-то… найди нам дело, а?

Видеть на лице у Сэма выражение беспомощной тревоги было до того непривычно, что у Дина екнуло сердце.

\- Я ищу, - просто ответил охотник.

 

[1]Название  этого города (Slough) тоже выбрано не случайно.  Это отсылка к знаменитой в английской литературе книге Джона Баньяна «Путешествие Пилигрима в Небесную Страну» (The Pilgrim's Progress from This World to That Which Is to Come).

Ее герой Христиан, осознав собственные грехи, пускается в путь из родного города в город Небесный. На его пути встречается множество препятствий, в числе которых  - Трясина Отчаяния (SloughofDespond), в которой груз (читайте - грехи) тянет человека на дно. Примечательно, что именно тут Христиан теряет своего единственного спутника, который, отправившись было вместе с ним в дорогу к Небесному городу, после этого болота плюет на все, разворачивается и уходит обратно домой.

[2]Джеб - это длинный прямой удар рукой, находящейся ближе к противнику. У нас его еще называют «прямой левой». Часто используется как контрудар, не самый сильный, но Сэму это было и не нужно.


	2. Глава 2

Саманта Форд стояла на углу, поджидая школьный автобус. Их улица была тихой и зеленой – окраина Слау, почти пригород. 

\- Обед не забыл? – спросила она сына.

\- Нет, мам.

\- А червей, твой проект по естествознанию?

\- Да все взял, мам, я не маленький.

Волосы у него топорщились во все стороны, и мальчик походил на взъерошенного воробья. Она по привычке потянулась пригладить непослушные вихры, но парнишка недовольно увернулся от материнской руки.

\- А ты мне побольше печенья положила? – спросил он.

\- Колби, я вообще-то для тебя его пеку, а не для двоих приятелей, - поджала губы Саманта.

\- Ну, мам… Майкл его очень любит, а он сейчас такой подавленный ходит.

\- Да… да, понимаю, - вздохнула она.

На душе у нее было горько и неспокойно с того самого дня, когда она услышала печальную новость.

Автобус подъехал, и Колби снова увернулся, теперь от короткого поцелуя в лоб, проныв укоризненно:

\- Ма-ам…

Печально, конечно, но ее сын достиг того возраста, когда подобные вещи автоматически исключаются из программы дня. «Сопли», - и все тут. Она помахала вслед удаляющемуся автобусу и невесело улыбнулась. Наверное, это тоже входит в категорию «соплей».

Бросив последний взгляд на опустевшую дорогу, Саманта повернулась и пошла в дом, не заметив смутную фигуру, стоящую на другой стороне улицы среди деревьев, почти неотличимую от их темных стволов.

Она наводила порядок на кухне, когда услышала грохот и звон в соседней комнате. Выскочив в гостиную, Саманта застыла при виде царившего там разгрома – дверь, выходящая в сад, была выбита, пол усеивали осколки стекла и комки земли… которые отваливались на ходу от… как ей сначала показалось – от человека, с ног до головы густо перемазанного грязью. Женщина взвизгнула от страха, смешанного с изумлением, когда неведомое существо повернулось и вперевалку двинулось к ней.

Но страх перерос во всепоглощающий ужас, когда она разглядела под толстой глиняной коркой знакомые черты лица. Чудовище приближалось, а Саманта неподвижно стояла на месте, парализованная невероятностью, невозможностью происходящего, и только беззвучно шевелила губами, произнося одно и то же слово - имя. Немыслимо сильные руки сомкнулись на горле, и она близко-близко увидела глаза женщины, которая – Саманта знала это наверняка! – была мертва.

А потом все померкло.


	3. Глава 3

Они сняли номер в мотеле на окраине Гранд-Джанкшен и отправились перекусить. Дин прихватил с собой лэптоп и, пока Сэм ворошил местные газеты, взялся перетряхивать Интернет на предмет демонских знамений. Дело оказалось муторным. С несчастным видом подперев голову рукой, Дин щелкал мышкой и одно за другим закрывал окна запросов. Гугл выдавал все что угодно, кроме того, что надо. Или Дин как-то не так искал, или в стране наступил полный демонский штиль. А Сэм сказал, что отсутствие даже мелких проявлений активности адских выползков - это необычно и крайне подозрительно. Похоже на затишье перед бурей. И Дину хотелось, чтобы буря грянула. Да, конечно, он отдавал себе отчет в том, что появление демона будет означать реки крови, но зато начнет поступать информация! Семья Сэма искала это отродье _десятилетиями_ – и все же почти ничего не имела в активе.  
У твари не прослеживалось никакой схемы в выборе жертв – или же ее не удалось вычислить. Судя по всему, Дин действительно стал единственным взрослым, пережившим ночь пожара. Увязать нападения с географией или какими-нибудь астрономическими циклами тоже не удалось. Да и о самом демоне было известно очень немного. Пожалуй, больше всех о нем, в силу той краткой стычки, теперь мог рассказать Сэм: судя по всему, высокого ранга, очень мощный, с желтыми (а не черными или красными, как обычно) глазами и против него бессильны обычные меры защиты. Именно это описание и передал Сэм нескольким знакомым охотникам, которым он более-менее доверял и потому поддерживал связь. Оставалось ждать и надеяться, что где-нибудь что-нибудь всплывет - обрывок легенды, затерянного в старых рукописях мифа или, если уж совсем повезет, живой очевидец. Они с Сэмом и сами не теряли времени даром, взламывая закрытые отделы университетских библиотек при любой подвернувшейся возможности. Просто Дин никогда не причислял терпение к списку своих достоинств, и эта неопределенность сводила его с ума.

\- Есть что-нибудь? – спросил он Сэма, устало потирая лоб.

Тот забавно сморщил нос – _не-а, ничего._

Официантка, игриво улыбаясь Дину, подлила им обоим кофе, и он подмигнул в ответ. Сэм, хоть и сидел уткнувшись носом в газету, тут же засек обмен любезностями и закатил глаза. Подумаешь, какой… Если он сам живет по принципу добровольно принятого целибата, это не значит, что у всех остальных тоже отвалились гениталии. И нечего так смотреть, словно монах на куртизанку. Тем более что никакого, даже отдаленного, желания заняться сексом Дин не испытывал, просто… ну, если девушка оказывает знаки внимания, должен же он проявить ответную вежливость, верно?

Он лениво обвел закусочную взглядом. Кто-то уходил, кто-то приходил, люди ели, пили, разговаривали, улыбались, хмурились, читали газеты, болтали по телефону... Из-за столика неподалеку поднялась женщина, обняла и чмокнула в губы подошедшую к ней… подругу? Сестру? Либо то, либо другое - в их поцелуе не было ничего чувственного, только приязнь и радость встречи.

Эх, женщинам-то можно… Дин им в этом чуть-чуть завидовал. А если вдуматься, то и не чуть-чуть вовсе. Если девушка хотела, чтобы ее обняли, то она так и говорила и получала требуемое без проблем. Если ей хотелось поплакать – да пожалуйста, в любое время, в любом месте, и никто ничего дурного не подумает. Наоборот, вокруг соберется стайка подружек, будут утешать, кормить шоколадным тортом и мороженым. А если ей вздумается пореветь на груди ближайшего широкоплечего красавца-рыцаря, тот будет только счастлив осушить ее слезы.

Дин хмыкнул. Если он попытается проделать нечто подобное, то ближайший к нему широкоплечий рыцарь, скорее всего, сбежит без оглядки.

Вновь подойдя к ним, официантка сделала все возможное, чтобы подлить кофе в почти полные чашки.

\- Что-нибудь _еще_? – многозначительно спросила она.

Дин хотел было отшутиться, но… черт, может, вот как раз оно – нужное, само идет в руки. Раз уж с рыцарем не судьба…  
\- Мерседес… - бархатисто промурлыкал он, подглядев имя девушки на бэджике. – Я сейчас к вам подойду.

Понимающе и где-то даже торжествующе улыбнувшись, официантка упорхнула к стойке.

Сэм оторвался от газеты и с подозрением глянул сначала вслед старательно покачивающей бедрами девушке, потом на невозмутимого Дина.

\- Мы же закончили? – полуутвердительно сказал тот. – Пойду тогда счет оплачу?

Промолчав, Сэм порылся среди своей впечатляющей коллекции фальшивых кредиток, достал одну и бросил на стол. Дин ее даже в руки брать не стал, вскинул брови и фыркнул:  
\- Под таким именем сам расплачивайся. Дай другую.

\- Чем тебе Бивер не нравится? – невинно спросил Сэм.

\- Нравится, - Дин прикусил губу, стараясь сдержать смех. – Мне очень нравятся бобры, можно сказать - с детства. [3]

Кредитку Сэм поменял, но при этом насупился и демонстративно поджал губы.

Ну во-от, фирменный сучистый вид на своем законном месте. Дин не выдержал, расхохотался, да так и посмеивался, качая головой, пока шел к кассе.

Как выяснилось, смена Мерседес заканчивалась уже через полчаса. Везет так везет! Договорившись подождать ее снаружи, Дин оплатил счет и вернулся к столу, где Сэм уже оперативно свернул все газеты.

\- Ты сам до мотеля доберешься? – спросил он. – Мне машина нужна.

\- Зачем? – насторожился Сэм.

Ну, приехали… Он должен объяснять, зачем _ему_ нужна _его_ машина!

\- У меня свидание, - ответил Дин сквозь зубы.

Он ждал чего угодно – презрительного фырканья, подколки, возведенных к небу глаз. Кто бы мог предположить, что Сэм спадет с лица, растерянно заморгает и с запинкой промямлит:

\- Но… ты ведь… только со своей девушкой расстался!

Дин мгновенно выпустил колючки. Не хватало еще выслушивать нотации от… от… вообще непонятно от кого, блин! И без него тошно!

\- А ты что, теперь и за моим моральным обликом следишь? – взорвался он.

\- Нет… я… - мучительно краснея, обескураженно пробормотал Сэм. – Просто… не думал, что ты так быстро захочешь… ну, других отношений.

Дин только руками развел от такой дремучей наивности. Вот как ребенок порой, честное слово… Придется просвещать парня, и хорошо, что Мерседес отошла и потому не услышит его слов, а то ненароком обидится, и прощай приятный вечер.  
\- Сэм, да при чем тут _отношения_? – прошипел он. - Я просто снял девчонку. Давай уже чертовы ключи!

Старательно избегая глядеть на Дина, Сэм зашарил в кармане и положил связку на стол так осторожно, словно она могла ненароком взорваться.  
\- Ага, ладно, - пробормотал он, опуская голову. – Я буду в мотеле, и…

\- Чего еще? – рыкнул Дин, печенкой чуя во всем этом что-то неладное.

\- Нет, ничего… Ничего.

Дин провожал его глазами, внутренне весь кипя от негодования. Нет, ну что за фигня, а? И от кого? От, прошу заметить, парня, который сам не так давно признался, что из любопытства - или чего там еще - снимал себе хастлера?

***

Сэм скинул куртку, по привычке аккуратно свернул и… с размаху швырнул ее в стену, чуть не сбив на пол одну из дешевых картинок, что горделиво украшали собой стены номера. Он опустился на кровать и уставился отсутствующим взглядом на вытертый чуть не до дыр ковер, а его единственная джинсовка - неслыханное дело - так и осталась валяться спутанным комком там, где упала.

Смешно. По-дурацки. Бессмысленно. Он ведь в любом случае не стал бы совершать этот обреченный на провал демарш. Потому что Дин не за ту команду играет, чтобы заинтересоваться, даже если б Сэм собрался с духом. Так какое, спрашивается, ему дело, что там Дин делает со своим членом? Хочется тому расслабиться, трахая первую встречную девку, - да на здоровье, пускай, Сэму же проще, если Дин наконец перестанет дергаться по поводу и без… Так почему же это так его задело? В самом деле, он же не ждал, что Дин станет жить суровым пуританином, когда стоит этому зеленоглазому чёрту появиться на людях, как перед ним начинают усиленно вертеть хвостами не только молоденькие девчонки, но и вполне зрелые женщины, и – черт возьми! – даже парни, хотя их Дин замечал редко.

Но с _первой попавшейся_?! О которой он ничегошеньки не знает! С подстилкой, которая готова раздвинуть ноги перед любым мало-мальски симпатичным мужиком, переступившим порог закусочной. Сколько их у нее уже было, сколько будет после? Ей же нет до Дина никакого дела – какой он, что у него, как у него! А Дин, он… он же любую может заполучить, только улыбнется, зараза такая, и кто хочешь к нему в постель прыгнет… зачем ему эта потасканная шлюшка? К чему валяться в дерьме и с дерьмом, опускать себя ниже уровня плинтуса? 

_Ты же не такой, Дин Винчестер..._ И пусть Сэм знаком с ним всего ничего, но на его глазах судьба без передышки отвешивала парню такие удары, что другой на месте Дина просто сломался бы, лег и тихо сдох. А Дин поднимался и, пряча боль за дерзкой усмешкой, снова расправлял плечи. Когда вся его прежняя жизнь в одну ночь развеялась пеплом, он не стал прятаться, а взглянул прямо в лицо новой, неизвестной и пугающей. Он мог ныть из-за порезанного пальца и не проронить ни звука, упав со скал во время охоты. Смелый до безрассудства, умный и изобретательный, верный и благородный... Он мог стерпеть оскорбление, направленное на него лично, но не давал спуска тому, кто задевал дорогих ему людей. Таких было немного, но уж если человеку везло, и он попадал в этот список, то Дин бы ему последнюю рубашку отдал.

Рядом с Дином ты и сам себе казался лучше, стремился к чему-то, тянулся вверх, как за солнечным лучом из сырой ямы…  
А она, разве _она_ знает обо всем этом? Нет. Не знает, и не узнает никогда, что у Дина есть еще так много всего особенного... Куча дурацких и порой раздражающих привычек, которые компенсируются заботой и вниманием ко всяким мелочам. Ну, вот например, если в пачке оставалось одно-единственное печенье, он обязательно тебе его предлагал. Или укрывал тебя, задремавшего, одеялом, чтобы не замерз. А еще Сэм мог бы рассказать ей, что у Дина была своя собственная рок-группа; и хоть днем в машине он подпевал магнитоле не слишком музыкально, но зато ночью, когда оставался наедине со своей гитарой, его голос становился низким и бархатным, завораживающим.

Сэм вздохнул, поднял с пола куртку и повесил ее на спинку кресла. Снял часы, положил на тумбочку, вытащил из-за пояса пистолет, проверил предохранитель, сунул под подушку – все это автоматически, затерявшись мыслями далеко отсюда.

Она вообще-то будет способна разглядеть – какой он? Ну да, разумеется, она увидит глаза и обалденно длинные густые ресницы. Их только слепой не заметит. Но обратит ли она внимание, как пляшут в изумрудной зелени золотистые искры, когда Дин смеется; как темнеет бездонная зеленая глубина, когда он серьезен и печален? Зачарует ли ее изгиб бровей и увидит ли она две еле заметные морщинки между ними? А потом – проведет ли она легонько, самым кончиком пальца, по тонкому прямому носу, восхищаясь про себя: надо же было родиться таким совершенством. Станет ли исследовать языком ямочку на подбородке? Губы… На его губах она, конечно, надолго остановится, но вот оценить в полной мере едва ли сможет. Для этого нужно день за днем, ночь за ночью смотреть на них и гадать, гадать, представлять… Какие они, если прикоснуться? Мягкие, нежные? А если поцеловать? Отзывчивые, сладкие?

Сэм затряс головой, сглатывая слюну и комкая в руках покрывало. Бессмысленно. По-дурацки. Не думать. Он расстегнул рубашку и стянул ее с плеч...

У Дина плечи раздались за последнее время, благодаря ежедневным тренировкам, мышцы стали заметно рельефней – от занятий он не отлынивал, выкладывался по полной. Кожа у Дина была гладкой и упругой, и ужасно хотелось провести ладонью по груди, ощутить твердость мускулов, словно ненароком задеть небольшие темные соски, спуститься ниже, огладить подтянутый живот, узкие бедра… да, все это заслуживало _вдумчивого_ исследования.

Сэм разулся, снял носки, расстегнул ремень, вжикнул «молнией» и принялся стягивать джинсы, которые стали вдруг слишком тесными.

Бедра Дина покрывали короткие золотистые волоски, которые непременно должны быть трогательно-мягкими и щекотать пальцы, если вести руку легко-легко, едва касаясь. Зато икры у него были сильными, жилистыми – видать, много ходил пешком или бегал. А когда Дин, распаренный, выходил из ванной, боксеры беззастенчиво липли к влажной коже, и ничего не мешало заценить крепкие круглые ягодицы.

Кинув джинсы прямо на пол, Сэм растянулся на кровати и сжал стремительно твердеющий в трусах член. Он прикусил губу и тихо зашипел. Ткань, пусть и очень тонкая, мешала.

Однажды он видел Дина обнаженным – его маленькая грязная тайна. Видел его гордо стоящий, очень даже немаленький, ствол с блестящей капелькой смазки на головке. Рука Сэма сама собой скользнула под резинку, а он в это время представлял, каково это – обхватить ладонью _Динов_ член, ощутить под бархатистой кожей каменную твердость, слушать сбивчивое дыхание и рваные стоны – как той незабываемой ночью, за диваном, - только на этот раз все это было бы благодаря Сэму. У Дина бы мелко дрожали бедра, и он подкидывал бы их, вбиваясь в кулак, точно так же, как это делал сейчас Сэм. В его руках Дин бы вел себя куда громче, чем тогда, непременно вскрикивал бы, может даже всхлипывал от переизбытка ощущений, а кончая, выгибался бы дугой и выстанывал имя Сэма. Он представил себе, как держит содрогающегося в долгом оргазме Дина, как запускает пальцы ему в волосы, как целует глубоко и собственнически, исследуя языком жаркий рот, вылизывая распухшие губы: это Дин их искусал, тщетно силясь сдержаться и молчать, - и кончил сам, с глухим стоном, стискивая зубы, мечась взмокшей от пота головой по подушке.

Время шло, дыхание выравнивалось, сердце уже не колотилось так бешено. В трусах стало липко и холодно, кожу на руке стягивало высыхающей спермой. Сэм сердито фыркнул, злясь на себя. Да что ж такое! Ведь знает, что все это ни к чему, ничего не получится – ничего _хорошего_ , по крайней мере, - и все равно позволяет этому безумию одерживать над собой верх. Раз за разом. Дожил – дрочит на Дина. Стыдоба. Нельзя, так нельзя. Они же бок о бок целыми сутками, семь дней в неделю – в Импале, в мотелях, в закусочных… в гребаных закусочных. Надо взять себя в руки, по крайней мере, не разыгрывать трагедию, когда Дин кадрит себе девчонку. Тряхнув головой, Сэм усилием воли – раз уж разумные доводы не помогали - попытался избавиться от навязчивых мыслей и образов… и через пару секунд яростно лупил кулаком ни в чем не виноватую подушку.

_Зачем, Дин? Зачем отдавать себя тому, кому ты вовсе не нужен?_

***

Мерседес повернулась и удивленно уставилась на Дина, словно только что увидела.  
\- Было круто, - улыбнулась она. – Необычно, но круто. Ну ты и затейник.

Он гладил ее по волосам, очень надеясь, что в приглушенном свете ночника краска на его щеках будет незаметна.

\- Да, прости, я... гм… - он смущенно откашлялся, - немного не в форме. 

\- Ничего страшного. Ты и руками такое вытворяешь… и все остальным тоже… - она с намеком провела рукой по его губам и засмеялась, когда он поймал кончики пальцев в легком поцелуе. – Хотела бы я отплатить тебе тем же.

По ее лицу пробежала тень, и Дин почувствовал укол вины.

\- Ты здесь не при чем, - поспешил объяснить он. – Просто я… совсем недавно расстался со своей девушкой… и потерял близкого мне человека.  
Он снова прочистил горло. Забавно, как иногда правда может смахивать на ложь. На месте Мерседес он бы решил, что ему лапшу на уши вешают, причем не особо изобретательно. А даже если поверит – оно ей надо? Это его проблемы, а девушка просто хотела развлечься, а не слушать всякое...  
\- Видимо, просто слишком рано, - неловко закончил он.

Мерседес мягким движением заправила ему за ухо прядь волос.  
\- Мне жаль, - с искренним сочувствием сказала она.

\- Да ничего, я справляюсь, - соврал Дин, придвигаясь ближе, наслаждаясь теплом тела, доверчиво прижимающегося к его собственному, впитывая это ощущение в себя – про запас.

Улыбнувшись, Мерседес уютно устроила голову у него на плече.

\- Можно я ненадолго останусь? – попросил он.

\- Оставайся сколько нужно, - ответила девушка.

Он взял ее руку и потянул на себя, безмолвно прося обнять покрепче. Вот до чего он докатился. Эдакий бартер: с него – секс, с кого-то - объятия. И есть ли тогда хоть какая-нибудь разница между ним и тем хастлером, которого трахал Сэм?

Кстати, о Сэме. Что он там, интересно, делает?

***

Сэм стоял под холодным душем долго, пока не начали стучать зубы. Потом прямо в раковине выстирал трусы, а заодно носки и рубашку. Поразмыслив, разбрызгал в номере освежитель воздуха – не дай бог Дин учует, чем он тут занимался в его отсутствие. Забравшись наконец в кровать, он, дрожа, свернулся под одеялом и сам не заметил, как уснул.

Проснулся он посреди ночи. Подскочил, тяжело дыша и хватаясь за голову, которую раздирала на части дикая боль, а перед глазами все еще мелькали, словно вспышки, обрывки жуткого сновидения.


	4. Глава 4

Вернувшись в мотель, Дин обнаружил, что их вещи собраны, номер сдан, а Сэм поджидает его у порога с лихорадочным блеском в глазах. Импала еще толком остановиться не успела, как тот уже покидал сумки в багажник.

\- Зачем такая спешка?

Он сорвался с места сразу после тревожного звонка Сэма, да так быстро, что даже не успел попрощаться с Мерседес… точнее, не стал будить ее ни свет ни заря…  а если уж совсем честно, то просто  не захотел. Кому нужны эти вопросы, заминки, взаимная неловкость?.. Нет, лучше так.

\- Затем, что это не призрак. Оно оставляет отпечатки пальцев, значит, это какая-то материальная тварь, следовательно, в любой момент может опять напасть. Нам надо успеть до того, как погибнет кто-нибудь еще, - Сэм сунул Дину карту. – Город называется Слау. Я отметил маршрут.

Того кольнуло раздражение.

\- Что, я снова за штурмана?

Сэм остановился у полуоткрытой водительской дверцы и вздохнул так, что яснее всяких слов дал понять: «Нет у меня времени на эту фигню».

\- Хочешь повести? – нейтрально спросил он.

 _Если тебе это важно, так и быть, только давай уже, тут людские жизни на кону_. Так  расшифровал его тон Дин.

Просто невероятно, как Сэм умудрялся заставить его чувствовать себя почти виноватым, что хочет сесть за руль свой машины… папиной машины… неважно, суть не в этом. На Дина внезапно навалилась усталость. Да какая, в общем-то, разница? Чего он дергается? К тому же, мешаться у Сэма под ногами в то время, когда он включает режим «Робокоп» на полную катушку, - не самая здравая идея. Дин молча перебросил ему ключи и притворился, что не заметил, как перекатились у Сэма желваки, когда тому пришлось ловить их на излете. Плюхнувшись на пассажирское сидение, Дин невесело подумал, что, видимо, это и есть его законное место, по жизни. Робину, наверное, тоже не доверяли водить Бэт-Мобиль.

Выставив локоть в открытое окно, он горестно подпер щеку ладонью. Зачем все это вообще? Сэм таскает и таскает его за собой, перекладывает с места на место, как багаж. Дин словно чемодан без ручки, который и носить тяжело, и выбросить жалко… Хотя  почему _жалко_   – он не мог уразуметь до сих пор. С какой радости Сэм считает своим долгом защищать его бестолковую, никому не нужную персону? От чего? Для чего? Отца им никогда не найти… а даже если найдут - что дальше? Что они смогут сделать? Да ничего. Дни идут за днями, а в плане информации они топчутся на одном месте. И в любом случае, все это не вернет маму... Так какой смысл?

Дина тошнило от собственного бессилия. 

* * * 

Несколько минут езды, ветра в лицо – и жуткая головная боль начала стихать, но на смену ей пришло тревожное ощущение: что-то не так. Мотор рокотал ровно и уверенно, шуршали по асфальту шины, Дин тихо сидел, привалившись к дверце… Вот оно. _Тихо_.  В машине царила непривычная тишина. Пожалуй, впервые Сэм ехал в компании Дина, и его при этом не оглушало что-нибудь из Винчестерской коллекции тяжелого рока. Ему бы вздохнуть с облегчением, но… выходило с точностью до наоборот.

 Тем более что Дин, вопреки ожиданиям, не ерзал нетерпеливо на сидении и не задавал никаких вопросов про их новую охоту. По идее, этому тоже следовало только порадоваться: убийство произошло буквально _только что_ , и практически все, что знал о нем Сэм, было почерпнуто из видения, а не из официальных источников информации. Он просто не представлял, как смог бы ответить на расспросы напарника, не пропалившись вчистую. Но, если честно, он бы предпочел рискнуть выдать себя с головой, чем слушать эту гнетущую тишину. Дин, не отрываясь, смотрел в окно, но Сэм на что угодно бы поспорил, что тот не видит абсолютно ничего из проносящегося мимо пейзажа. И что происходило сейчас у него в голове – не понять. Таким опустошенным и угнетенным он видел Дина лишь однажды: утром после пожара, когда тот вышел, едва волоча ноги, из полицейского участка. Но тогда все объяснялось просто – шок. А теперь? Дин прошел стадии отрицания и гнева, и теперь, похоже, миновав осмысление, катился прямиком в болото депрессии[1].  И если тактика уклонения от очевидного и периодические вспышки ярости вполне укладывались в составленный охотником психологический портрет младшего Винчестера, то нынешняя унылая апатия настолько туда не вписывалась, что спустя уже несколько минут Сэм себе просто места не находил от беспокойства. Уж лучше бы Дин злился и психовал.

 Что-то случилось, что-то произошло с ним _именно сегодня_ , а Сэма так скрутило ужасом и болью нового видения, что он упустил этот критический момент. Черт, надо было пустить его за руль. Надо было _усадить_ его за руль. Это отвлекло бы парня. Но теперь уже поздно, и в теперешнем настроении Дин довезет их разве что до ближайшего крутого поворота. Да и пускай еще немного погорюет, может, легче станет. Скоро они приедут, и за повседневной рутиной расследования станет уже не до тягостных мыслей. Во всяком случае, Сэм очень на это надеялся, потому что чуял - на этой охоте без Дина ему не обойтись. Видение было бессвязным и малопонятным, но одно он уловил точно: в дело каким-то образом будут вовлечены дети.

 Сэм сунул в магнитолу первую попавшуюся кассету - музыка обычно влияла на Дина благотворно. «Ну же, - подумал он, вслушиваясь в первые аккорды. Его случайным выбором оказалась "HotBlooded" группы Foreigner. – Дин, встряхнись, ты мне нужен».

 В магазине, где они взяли себе напрокат официальные костюмы, Сэм малость воспрянул духом - там Дин оживился. Ну, в том смысле, что то и дело раздраженно оттягивал жесткий воротничок белой рубашки и брюзжал:

 - Это что, так необходимо? Мы в них похожи на братьев Блюз[2]!

 Про себя Сэм согласился, что Дин в костюме смотрится как-то не так – не плохо, а просто… ну, не так, и все. Но вслух сказал только:

\- Мы идем в окружное бюро судмедэкспертизы, надо выглядеть соответственно.

 Он вручил напарнику новехонький бэйдж. Фамилию для него Дин не так давно с энтузиазмом выбрал сам, и Сэм втихомолку уповал, что теперь это поднимет другу настроение чуть повыше текущего нуля. Но напрасно. Даже когда он громогласно представил их как агентов Гедди и Ли[3], Дин остался мрачнее тучи.

 Он впервые в жизни смотрел на мертвого человека… не считая мамы… а маму Дин старался не считать, потому что в тот последний раз, когда он ее видел, она не была _мертвой_.  Распятая на потолке, вся в крови… но в _открытых_ глазах застыли ужас и боль… и так она и умерла… конечно, тогда она была уже мертва… но просто _казалось_ , что – нет. Не то что этот... труп.  Землисто-серый, в каких-то пятнах, с сухой, пергаментной кожей. Как есть – призрак. Только вот привидение нельзя взять за подбородок и бесцеремонно вертеть голову из стороны в сторону, как это делал сейчас Сэм, разглядывая желтовато-багровые отметины на шее.

 - Саманта Форд, 36 лет, мать-одиночка, работала посменно в приемной, жила здесь, в Слау, - монотонно бубнил коронер. – Причина смерти – удушение.

 Дин задержал дыхание, надеясь, что вместе с ним задержится и желчь, стоящая уже у самого горла.

 - И криминалисты смогли снять с тела отпечатки пальцев убийцы?

 Сэм говорил так деловито… словно ему совершенно нет дела до лежащей перед ним на столе погибшей женщины.

 - Толку-то от этих отпечатков, - скривился коронер. – Ну, разве что вы верите в призраков-убийц.

 Дин обменялся с Сэмом быстрым понимающим взглядом, но тут же припомнил его слова, сказанные при отъезде: что на этот раз это не мстительный дух.

 - Нематериальные сущности не оставляют отпечатков пальцев, - сухо заметил Сэм.

 - Каспер не оставлял, - добавил и Дин, ожидая, что напарник недовольно скривится от непрошенного и, скажем прямо, дурацкого замечания, но, к его великому удивлению, в обращенных к нему глазах Сэма засияла радость. Слегка обалдев, Дин поторопился достать блокнот и принялся его перелистывать, делая вид, что ищет какие-то записи: - Так, а отпечатки эти принадлежат…

 - Саре Келли, - услужливо подсказал коронер. – Покончила с собой две недели назад. Алиби железней этого сложно придумать.

 - Есть ли какая-нибудь связь между Сарой Келли и жертвой?

 - Это надо спросить у следователя, но, насколько мне известно, – нет.

 - Ну что ж, - кивнул Сэм, - думаю, мы здесь закончили. Будем на связи, - и, задержавшись на пороге морга, он напоследок как бы невзначай спросил: - А что с ее сыном, вы не знаете?

 - Кажется, его пока приютили друзья семьи. В соцслужбе скажут точнее.

 Едва выйдя на улицу, Сэм достал телефон, и спустя несколько минут они стали обладателями трех адресов: места преступления, друзей Саманты Форд и семьи Сары Келли.

 - Куда сначала? – осведомился Дин.

 - На место преступления. Поглядим, пошарим – может, поймем, с чем имеем дело.

 - Ты уверен, что это не призрак? Самоубийство – тоже насильственная смерть.

 - Это да, но в этом случае у нас есть другие кандидаты: зомби…

 - Зомби? Кроме шуток?

 - … оборотень, гуль… хотя тогда неясен мотив. Гули своих жертв обычно пожирают.

 Дин еще раз заставил уняться бунтующий желудок.

\- Может, конечно, кто-то из этих. Но есть еще вариант.

 - Выкладывай, - заинтересовался Сэм.

 - Старая добрая мистификация, - пожал плечами Дин. – Убийца каким-то образом заполучил себе отпечатки пальцев несчастной Сары Келли и теперь морочит всем голову – типа, она восстала из могилы.

 Наверное, ему в самую последнюю очередь стоило уповать на рациональное объяснение – после всего пережитого, - но Дину определенно полегчало, когда он озвучил эту, лишенную потусторонней мути, версию.

 - Гм… - задумчиво покусал губу Сэм. – Тогда нам придется выкопать тело Сары Келли и убедиться, что пальцы на месте… но это ночью, не сейчас.

 - П-погоди… - побледнел Дин. И ведь догадывался же, черт, _предполагал_ ,  что именно это и предложит Сэм! – Ты собираешься… _осквернить могилу_? – его голос дал совершенно немужественного петуха.

 Сэм милосердно помолчал, давая другу отдышаться, а потом ответил не без яду:

\- А как, по-твоему, я обычно солю и сжигаю останки? Кости, знаешь ли, _на_ земле обычно не валяются, они на шести футах _под_ ней закопаны.

 - Так то _кости_! А Сару Келли похоронили две недели назад!

 - Ну да, приятного будет мало, - без энтузиазма признал охотник.

 - _Господи_ ,  Сэм!

 Этот парень иногда просто наповал сражал Дина своим бесстрастием. К смерти и крови он относился как секретарь к бумаге и чернилам: для Сэма это - просто _работа_ , а Дин… Дин именно здесь и сейчас осознал со всей очевидностью, что это – не для него. Не было у него того стального стержня, который помогал Сэму изо дня в день выдерживать кошмар бесконечной череды охот.

 - Я не могу…  - невольно вырвалось у Дина, о чем он тут же пожалел.

Сейчас Сэм толкнет ему пламенную речь о том, что они должны продолжать заниматься своим делом, ведь в мире еще осталось добро, ради которого стоит сражаться…

 Поначалу казалось, что он угадал, и так все и будет - Сэм словно к митингу-накачке готовился: брови сурово сошлись на переносице, ноздри затрепетали, в очередной раз заиграли желваки на скулах, глаза блеснули, сейчас скорее голубые, чем карие или зеленые.

  _Может, они от настроения так внезапно цвет меняют._

Но Сэм тряхнул головой и, вопреки ожиданиям, лишь грустно сказал:

\- Дин, я знаю, это тяжко. Но если мы не остановим эту тварь, чем бы она ни оказалась, погибнут _еще_ люди.

 Тот опустил голову и поник. Ну да, вот он – итог, сухой остаток. Он есть всегда и во всем. Сэм прав, и Дин знал это. Они спасали людей, охотились на нечисть. Достойное дело. Нужное дело, с какой стороны ни посмотри.

 Во только ему этого было почему-то недостаточно.

 

[1]Сэм имеет  в виду «Пять стадий принятия смерти», выявленные американским психологом Элизабет Кюблер-Росс в процессе наблюдения за больными, которым был озвучен смертельный диагноз.

Отрицание. Гнев. Осмысление (торг). Депрессия. Принятие.

О том же самом говорит Дину Мрачный Жнец Тесса в серии 2.01, когда уговаривает его уйти с ней.

 

[2]«Братья Блюз» (TheBluesBrothers) — американский комедийный киномюзикл 1980 года, снятый режиссёром Джоном Лэндисом.   Именно эту фразу говорит Дин в серии 1.04, выходя из магазина в костюме, перед тем как они с Сэмом отправились в ангар обследовать обломки упавшего самолета. Но в переводе РенТВ она прозвучала как «Мы похожи на Людей-в-Черном».

 

[3]Гедди Ли (GeddyLee)  — музыкант, основной вокалист, басист и клавишник канадской рок-группы Rush. В 2011 году признан одним из лучших бас-гитаристов всех времён согласно опросу, проведённому журналом RollingStone.

 


	5. Глава 5

\- Это и есть место преступления?

\- Нет, оно в квартале отсюда, - покачал головой Сэм. – Здесь сейчас живет Колби Форд, и я хотел проверить обстановку.

Он достал из бардачка бинокль. Дом довольно хорошо просматривался: на кухне толпилось несколько человек, все взрослые, а в соседней комнате в одиночестве смотрел телевизор парнишка лет двенадцати. И Сэм узнал его, он совершенно точно фигурировал в том смутном и страшном видении. Этот и еще один.

\- Проклятье, - выдохнул охотник.  
У него не было полной уверенности, что на мальчика нападут, но все же…

\- Что?

Сэм передал бинокль Дину и указал на окно гостиной.  
\- Сын Саманты Форд, - коротко пояснил он.

\- Он цель? – уточнил Дин, рассматривая Колби.

\- Не исключено, - мрачно подтвердил Сэм.

\- Может, одному из нас стоит остаться и присмотреть за ним? – неуверенно предложил Дин, глядя то на мальчика в окне, то на хмурого напарника.

Подумав, Сэм согласно кивнул. Он быстренько принес из багажника сумку с оружием, плюхнул ее на переднее сидение, между ними, и зашарил внутри, деловито приговаривая:  
\- Тело не было иссушено, укусы и царапины отсутствовали, сердце не вырвано, следовательно, мы можем вычеркнуть из списка вампиров и вервольфов, хотя все равно остается до фига всякой нечисти. Но практически на всех них действует огонь, а без башки тоже особо не побегаешь, так что вот тебе ракетница и мачете, еще держи серебряный кинжал – это если окажется перевертыш, и святую воду на случай… до которого, надеюсь, не дойдет. Пистолет у тебя наготове?

Дин на протяжении всего монолога ошарашенно моргал и только на последних словах вышел от ступора:  
\- Стой! Подожди! Под одним из нас я имел в виду _не себя_!

\- Кто-то должен проверить еще и дом Фордов, - напомнил Сэм.

\- Отлично! Вот я и проверю!

\- Ты не знаешь, на что нужно обращать внимание. Дин, послушай, это всего в квартале отсюда, даже ближе. Звони мне при малейшем _намеке_ на угрозу, и я сразу примчусь, но не думаю, что до этого дойдет. По-любому, я там долго не задержусь. Ты справишься.

\- Сэм!

\- Это просто наблюдение. Ты справишься, - уверенно повторил Сэм и был таков, оставив напарника с дико колотящимся сердцем и рюкзаком, битком набитым оружием, с большей частью которого Дин и знаком-то лишь понаслышке.

Просто наблюдение… Разумеется, наблюдение, но только _до_ того момента, как появится неведомое чудище, и тогда жизнь этого паренька будет зависеть лишь от него, Дина Винчестера! С чего Сэм взял, что он справится, откуда у него такая уверенность? Сам Дин свои возможности оценивал крайне низко.

Нервно сглотнув, он завертел головой по сторонам. Никаких чудовищ в пределах видимости пока не маячило. Дин поспешно вытащил из бардачка пистолет, а в левой руке судорожно сжал мобильник. Номер Сэма и так стоял у него на быстром наборе, но Дин для верности еще и положил палец на кнопку, чтобы оставалось только нажать. _Нажать_ , к слову, так и подмывало, но – новоявленный охотник еще раз огляделся – докладывать ему было бы нечего. Улица как вымерла. Может, следует еще раз проверить дом?

Ему катастрофически не хватало рук, еще парочка оказалась бы совсем не лишней. А так пришлось принять нелегкое решение и нехотя сунуть пистолет в карман, взявшись вместо него за бинокль. Несколько людей, разговаривающих на кухне, на монстров вроде бы не походили, но как знать? Пацан, смотревший в гостиной телек… вовсе его не смотрел. Дин узнал эту невыразительную, пустую маску на лице, словно в зеркало глянул. Он опустил бинокль и на секунду зажмурился, сглатывая комок в горле. Как же он понимал парня… Так, стоп, сосредоточиться. Он на работе. Раздраженно отерев с глаз подозрительную влагу, Дин еще раз окинул настороженным взглядом окрестности, потом вернулся к наблюдению за Колби.

Кого-то мальчишка ему напоминал. Мягкие каштановые волосы, давно не стриженные, чуть вьющиеся, падают на лоб, все время лезут в яркие голубые глаза… Дин смотрел довольно долго, а потом его вдруг как ударило, аж дыхание перехватило: _Сэмми_! Его Сэмми, точно – таким он и стал бы лет в двенадцать. Но больше всего потрясло Дина не физическое сходство, хотя оно было разительным, а выражение глаз – потерянное, беспомощное. Именно такое, как он помнил.

Сжав губы, Дин еще раз и куда более тщательно оглядел местность, чуть не каждый куст просканировал, ища любые, пусть самые незначительные признаки грозящей мальчику опасности, что-нибудь подозрительное, даже просто странное. Он и сам не заметил, как закрыл телефон и сменил его на «кольт», а потому подпрыгнул от неожиданности, когда через полчаса мобильник энергично завибирировал в кармане куртки.

\- Как у тебя? - спросил Сэм.

\- Все тихо. А ты что нарыл?

Сэм сжато, словно рапортуя, изложил ситуацию: дверь в сад снесена напрочь, осколки стекла и обломки створки перемазаны глиной, на полу – комки земли, все перевернуто вверх дном, словно кто-то обыскивал дом в большой спешке. Когда Сэм позвонил в участок, чтобы уточнить детали, копы заверили его, что ничего не пропало. Вдобавок стражи порядка наконец-то нашли связь между Самантой Форд и Сарой Келли: их сыновья ходили в одну школу и дружили между собой.

\- Это как раз объяснимо: парни живут в одном районе и, соответственно, ходят в одну школу, - заметил Дин. – Может быть простым совпадением.

\- Не верю я в совпадения, - отрезал Сэм.

\- Разобрался, с чем мы имеем дело?

\- Не до конца, но круг сузился. Пока я больше склоняюсь к версии с зомби.

\- Супер, - вздохнул Дин. – И как их убивают?

\- Зависит от вида и того, как именно он был поднят из могилы. Если нам повезет, то достаточно будет прострелить твари голову, если это не удастся, то обезглавить или сжечь…

\- А если _не_ повезет? – вкрадчиво спросил Дин, заслышав многозначительную паузу.

\- При худшем раскладе придется загонять в гроб и там пришпиливать колом.

\- Ты… шутишь, да? Скажи, что _шутишь._

\- Если бы… - мрачно отозвался Сэм. – В последний такой раз я по ходу дела сломал себе запястье. Ну, мы, в любом случае, сегодня узнаем точно. Полиция взяла на вооружение твою версию насчет отпечатков и собирается провести эксгумацию, надо бы успеть им на хвост упасть. В кои-то веки лопатой махать не придется.

\- Новость хоть куда, - от всей души согласился Дин, испытывая нешуточное облегчение.

\- Ты там еще немного продержишься? – озабоченно спросил Сэм. – Мне надо кое-что прикупить.

\- А жрачка подождать не может, что ли?!

\- Для работы, - уточнил Сэм с ноткой укора.

Дин прикусил губу, косясь по сторонам. Вокруг по-прежнему было тихо и мирно.  
\- Продержусь, думаю, - решил он.  
Он отложил телефон и тряхнул головой. Перед глазами так и вставала эпическая картина того, как он и Сэм пытаются запихать обратно в развороченную могилу не в меру шустрый полуразложившийся труп. 

_Спятить можно._

И тут до него дошло. Конечно же! И как раньше не сообразил... Он же спятил. Вот и разумное объяснение всему: он просто-напросто _спятил_ , и весь этот мир сверхъестественного – бред его воспаленного мозга. А Сэм… Сэм, видимо, некая проекция самого Дина, порождение больной психики, помогающее справиться с потрясением от маминой смерти.

С другой стороны, каким же это образом нынешний беспросветный кошмар может помочь ему _справиться с потрясением_? Скорее уж наоборот, добьет окончательно. Дину живо припомнился продавец в Касторс Пассаже и его слова о том, что иногда нужно просто смотреть в лицо фактам, а не искать «разумные» объяснения происходящему. А факты на данный момент таковы, что у Дина есть работа, и надо ее делать.


	6. Глава 6

Дин снова поднес бинокль к глазам и подскочил.

\- Черт! – парнишка  исчез из гостиной.

– Вот дерьмо! - люди на кухне были по-прежнему заняты разговором и отсутствия мальчика пока не заметили.

В этот момент входная дверь приоткрылась, и оттуда тенью выскользнул Колби Форд. Не успев вздохнуть с облегчением, Дин снова занервничал. Колби сбежал с крыльца, свернул налево и быстро скрылся в узком боковом переулке. Ну и что теперь делать?!

 Дин покосился на Сэмов рюкзак. Большую часть его сомнительного содержимого даже просто в руки брать было рискованно, не то что таскать средь бела дня по улице, у всех на виду. Впрочем, времени на долгие раздумья не оставалось, поэтому Дин остановился на малом арсенале: «кольт» отправился во внутренний карман куртки, ракетница – за пояс джинсов, а кинжал он торопливо сунул в ботинок и тихо зашипел, когда острейшее лезвие рассекло кожу на лодыжке. Ладно, учтет на будущее и в следующий раз будет с этой штукой поаккуратнее.

 Ну вот, теперь он был вооружен – правда, не до зубов, а насколько позволяли осмотрительность и пока еще функционирующий здравый смысл, - и можно выходить из машины и идти следом за Колби. Но к тому времени, как Дин добежал до прохода между домами, мальчика уже и след простыл. Улица в обе стороны, насколько хватало глаз, тоже была пуста. Дина прошиб холодный пот. Чертыхнувшись, он рванул вверх по переулку – тот, судя по переливчатому серебристому отблеску вдалеке, выводил то ли к реке, то ли к пруду... Оказалась  - к реке. Дин выяснил это, домчавшись до конца аллеи. Он на всех парах свернул за угол и резко остановился, чуть не полетев кубарем. Колби сидел на набережной, на скамейке, всего в нескольких футах от Дина, и удивленно оглянулся на выскочившего, как чертик из табакерки, охотника.

 Просто супер. Первая слежка – и его засекли уже на начальном этапе. _Отлично исполнено, Дин._

 Мальчик вскочил и испуганно шарахнулся прочь. Дин его вполне понимал - вид у него сейчас, пожалуй, был не совсем адекватный.

 - Колби, подожди!

 Парнишка притормозил и обернулся, озадаченно глядя на Дина.

 - Ты меня перепугал, - разводя руками, добавил тот как можно дружелюбней. – Я уж подумал, что потерял тебя. Не стоит тебе бродить вот так, одному, Колби. Это небезопасно.

 - А ты кто такой? – требовательно спросил мальчик. – И откуда знаешь мое имя?

 - Меня зовут Дин…э-э… - и тут его осенило вдохновение, - я работаю в соцслужбе, меня отправили проверить, как у тебя дела.

Он достал свой бумажник и мельком продемонстрировал его содержимое.

\- Так… гм… как ты тут поживаешь? – Дин неловко переступил с ноги на ногу, осознавая весь тупизм вопроса, но ничего другого в голову упорно не шло. – Все в порядке?

_Ну, Сэм, зараза, вот только попадись мне на глаза, мигом получишь в ухо. Сам-то там по магазинам шастаешь..._

 - Моя мама мертва. Как, по-твоему, я поживаю? – предсказуемо огрызнулся парень.

 - Верно сказано, - вздохнул Дин. – Меня тоже без конца про это спрашивали, когда мама умерла… сдуреть можно.

 Недоверия в глазах Колби поубавилось, он с любопытством приподнял брови. Может, дело было в сомнительной общности пережитого, но скорее всего - в словечке «сдуреть».

 - А как она умерла? Твоя мама?

 Прямо в яблочко. Дети прямодушны и бесхитростны, а потому порой так безжалостны... Ни оговорок, ни недомолвок. У Дина свело желудок. Что ж, назвался груздем… Разбирайся теперь, Винчестер, и не забудь, что Колби достоин такой же искренности в ответ.

\- Почти как твоя. Ее убил один злобный ублюдок, - хрипло сказал он.

\- Его поймали?

\- Ищут… Это случилось совсем недавно.

 Мальчик присел на край скамейки и судорожно стиснул кулаки.

\- Я хочу, чтобы его нашли. И _убили_ , - с ненавистью вырвалось у него.

 Дин поежился. _Двенадцать лет…_ Но, затолкав свои эмоции поглубже и подальше, он опустился рядом с Колби и сочувственно кивнул.

\- Понимаю… А есть какие-нибудь мысли - кто? Может, мама недавно рассорилась с кем-то?

 Тот лишь головой покачал.

 - А ты не заметил чего-нибудь такого… - Дин неопределенно повел рукой, -  необычного в ее поведении? Странного?

 - Нет, все шло как всегда. Она проводила меня до автобуса, каждый день так делала, а когда я вернулся из школы… дом был разгромлен, а она _мертва_! – подбородок у мальчика задрожал, и он поспешно отвернулся от Дина, стараясь скрыть набежавшие на глаза слезы.

 Слова Колби наложились и на описанный Сэмом хаос в доме Фордов, и на собственное воспоминание о посеревшем трупе на прозекторском столе в морге: Дин до того ярко представил себе, _что именно_ увидел парнишка по возвращении домой, что ему стало дурно. Саманта была матерью-одиночкой, сама растила сына… а значит, именно он зашел в дом первым и обнаружил там тело, больше некому. _Господи…_

 - Она хотела меня поцеловать, - совершенно невпопад вдруг сказал Колби, опуская голову.

 Дин непонимающе нахмурился.

 - Перед тем, как я сел в автобус, она хотела меня поцеловать… а я не дал, увернулся. Типа – это же для сопливой малышни… - мальчика душили всхлипы, худенькие плечи вздрагивали, и он все отворачивался, прятал лицо – от своего нечаянного собеседника, от всего света.

 Дин рискнул приобнять его.

\- Это ничего, - мягко сказал он. – Мы все через это проходим, а наши мамы… они все понимают, поверь. Все-все. Это же - мамы... Она знала, что ты ее любишь, Колби, - тот горестно промолчал, и Дин тихо добавил: - Так бывает всегда, у всех. Когда вдруг оказывается, что ты не успел что-то сделать, что-то сказать, или – наоборот – спросить…

 - Вот и Майкл так говорит.

 - Майкл?

 - Мой друг в школе. Его мама тоже недавно умерла…

  _Как-то слишком много смерти вокруг._

 - … никто не знает – почему, и не узнает уже никогда, и он как-то сказал мне, что очень хотел бы спросить у нее, - Колби шумно шмыгнул носом, и Дин протянул ему платок.

\- Я не понимаю, - едва слышно прошептал мальчик, растерянно качая головой. – Почему такое случается?

 - Хотел бы я знать, - тяжело вздохнул Дин. Он поколебался – не хотел пережать – и все же осторожно поинтересовался: - Ты говоришь про Майкла Келли?

 - Да, как догадался?

 - Не догадался, это есть в твоем деле, - на ходу придумал Дин, но внутри все переворачивалось от необходимости врать убитому горем парнишке. – Как вы познакомились?

 - Когда мы переехали и я перешел в эту школу. Ко мне стали цепляться двое ребят постарше, а он их хорошенько вздул. Майкл знаешь какой крутой! Занимается дзюдо и все такое, и меня потом тоже учил, как за себя постоять.

 - Знакомая картина, - невольно рассмеялся Дин.

 - Он мне как старший брат, - серьезно добавил Колби. - Всегда хотел иметь брата...

 - Ага, я тоже, - Дин улыбнулся воспоминаниям. – В детстве я все делал вид, что он у меня есть… ну, как бы братишка понарошку, понимаешь..? – он осекся, поняв по лицу Колби, что слишком увлекся, и его авторитет только что упал на пару пунктов. – В смысле, когда я совсем маленьким был, - поспешно объяснил Дин, для наглядности показав рукой,  каким именно _маленьким_ он был тогда … опустил ладонь ниже… и еще ниже… пока Колби не кивнул более-менее удовлетворенно.

 - Ты пришел меня забрать? – после долгой неловкой паузы спросил тот.

 - Что-о? – вытаращился Дин.

 - Я слышал, как они там говорили, - Колби неопределенно махнул рукой в ту сторону, откуда пришел. – Про то, что я, может, отправлюсь в приемную семью…

 У Дина упало сердце. _Проклятье._

 - Ну, это не… - _черт, а что говорить-то?!_   – … у тебя нет других родственников? Дедушки, бабушки? Тети? Дяди?

 Мальчик отрицательно мотнул головой.

 - А твой отец, он не…

 - Я часто спрашивал маму про него, но она всегда отвечала, что не знает, где он. Разве этого нет в моем деле?

 - В… другой папке, наверное, - промямлил Дин.

 - Я должен буду уехать, да? В другое место? В другую школу?

 - Прости, я не знаю. Это не мое ведомство.

  _М-да, прозвучало на редкость отстойно._

 Глаза Колби снова заволокло слезами.

\- А как ты… - он не смог закончить.

 Но Дин его понял. Просто не знал, как ответить. _Что_ ответить.

 - Ну… у меня есть друг… как твой Майкл. Вот он меня и поддерживает. Все время тормошит, заставляет двигаться, работать. И, знаешь, это помогает. Всё лучше, чем сидеть сиднем и думать-думать… такая хрень сразу начинает в голову лезть. Вот ты - когда собираешься вернуться в школу?

 Колби дернул плечом.

\- Они там начнут спрашивать… говорить что-нибудь… я боюсь, - признался он.

 - Фигово, - согласился Дин. – Но ты ведь б **о** льшую часть времени будешь сидеть на уроках, а на переменах с тобой будет Майкл, так?

 - Да, он за мной присматривает.

 - Ну, вот и держись с ним рядом. Он же тебе тоже как семья, только - найденная.

 Колби закивал.

 В кармане Дина зажужжал мобильник.

\- Где тебя носит?! – рявкнул в трубке негодующий голос Сэма.

 - Алло, да, я сейчас с Колби Фордом, - ответил Дин тоном официальным донельзя – надо же прикинуться, что он с конторой разговаривает. – Скоро буду, - и отключился.

\- Возвращайся назад,  - сказал он мальчику. – Тебя будут искать.

 Тот пожал плечами, но встал и пошел вместе с Дином по переулку обратно к дому.

 - Колби, мы… полиция найдет того, кто это сделал, - твердо произнес охотник. – Но до того момента ты ни в коем случае не должен выходить из дома один, как сегодня. Сделай так, чтобы вокруг тебя всегда находились люди, просто на всякий случай.

 - Ты… думаешь, мне грозит опасность?

 Дин заколебался. Что тут можно было ответить? «Не бойся темноты»? Так парень давно уже перерос детские страхи.

\- Честно? Не знаю, - сознался в итоге он. – Но пока мы не выясним, что случилось, будь настороже.

 Они вышли на улицу и свернули к дому. Импала стояла на месте, к ней прислонился нахохлившийся Сэм. Дин остановился и развернул мальчишку лицом к себе.

\- И еще одно, Колби… не следует так безоглядно доверять чужакам. На будущее, если к тебе подходит незнакомый парень, не задавай вопросов, а разворачивайся и беги. Это может быть кто угодно.

 - У тебя были «корочки», - возразил тот.

 - Ты же не проверил их, - укоризненно заметил Дин. – Это вполне могла оказаться дисконтная карта «Блокбастера»[1].

 Колби фыркнул, Дин тоже улыбнулся и проводил скрывшегося за дверью мальчика потеплевшим взглядом.

 

 

[1]«Блокбастер» (Blockbuster) -  обширная сеть пунктов проката кинофильмов и видеоигр. 


	7. Глава 7

Сэм поджидал у Импалы, и на его лице явственно боролись возмущение, тревога и любопытство.

\- Он вышел, - ответил Дин на невысказанный вопрос. – Пришлось идти следом.

\- Пистолет с собой взял? – сурово спросил охотник.

\- И ракетницу, и кинжал, - поспешно заверил его Дин.

Сэм перестал сердито зыркать, облегченно выдохнул и перешел к делу:  
\- Узнал у него что-нибудь полезное?

Смерив его саркастическим взглядом, Дин хмыкнул.  
\- Дин, как там Колби?.. – едко процедил он. – Переживает?.. Справляется?.. Думаешь, с ним все будет хорошо?

Сэм оторопело уставился на него, лихорадочно соображая, какая муха укусила напарника и о чем он вообще говорит. Потом его щеки порозовели.  
\- Лучший способ помочь мальчику – это разобраться с делом, - привел он довод в свою защиту.

\- Да, знаю, но я ведь не поэтому… неважно, проехали.

Покачав головой, Дин подробно пересказал Сэму свой разговор с Колби, но в мыслях крутилось совсем другое: он впервые задумался о том, что, похоже, двенадцатилетний парнишка далеко не единственный, кому тут требуется психологическая помощь. Сэм же, несмотря на то что возился с какими-то загадочными штуковинами явно электронного происхождения, слушал очень внимательно, буквально впитывая информацию. Деловой костюм он успел сменить на свои потертые джинсы и… не менее потертую форменную куртку работника телефонного узла.

\- Где ты это взял, а? – фыркнул Дин. – Только не говори, что где-то в городе сейчас одиноко стоит служебный фургон, в кузове которого лежит связанный по рукам и ногам ни в чем не повинный монтер с заклеенным скотчем ртом.

Сэм возвел глаза к пасмурному небу.  
\- Куртку я позаимствовал из _кабины_ одинокого служебного фургона, пока ни в чем не повинный монтер наливался кофе в закусочной.

\- А, ну ладно тогда. Не в обиду, Сэм, просто иногда ты прешь к цели напролом, и в такие моменты попадаться тебе на дороге опасно для здоровья.

Черт, ну когда он научится держать свой дурацкий язык за зубами?! Похоже, Сэм все-таки обиделся… или расстроился… во всяком случае, помрачнел и молча уткнулся в хитросплетение разноцветных проводков.

«Позаимствованная» куртка, к слову, была Сэму безбожно мала. Размера на четыре, не меньше - рукава, не успев начаться, заканчивались чуть пониже его локтя. Дин подивился, как Сэм вообще ее на себя натянуть умудрился.

\- По росту себе не нашел, что ли? – попробовал он разбить повисшую неуютную тишину.

Сэм не ответил, но плечи его чуть расслабились. _Ла-адно, попробуем с другой стороны…_

\- А это что? – Дин показал на приборчики, казавшиеся в Сэмовых лапах совсем крохотными, но тот управлялся с ними весьма ловко.

\- Камера и датчик движения, - оттаял Сэм. – Так мы сможем одновременно и работать над делом, и присматривать за Колби.

\- А-га… - уважительно протянул Дин.

\- Дай свой мобильник.

Дин беспрекословно вручил требуемое и теперь с благоговением наблюдал за непонятными простому смертному манипуляциями Сэма. Сколько ж всего этот парень умеет, с ума сойти… Даже с этими хитромудрыми штучками-дрючками на «ты».

\- Если к дому кто-то подойдет, мы сразу получим сигнал тревоги, - пояснил тот, подошел к ближайшему телеграфному столбу и, ни секунды не поколебавшись, принялся взбираться на него с прямо-таки паучьей ловкостью.

_О, вот теперь предельно ясно, зачем он стырил форму._

От вида Сэма, работающего в паре десятке футов над землей, Дину и внизу, на надежной тверди, стало сильно не по себе. Даже с учетом того, что у напарника было с собой что-то похожее на альпинистскую страховку. Сэм же, наоборот, делал все четко, спокойно и уверенно, словно привык чуть ли не ежедневно висеть на жуткой верхотуре, привязавшись не такой уж толстой веревкой к подозрительной на вид скобе, которой фиг знает сколько лет исполнилось – может, проржавела там вся уже.

\- Ты прямо мухой обернулся, Бэтмен! – с облегчением высказался Дин, едва Сэм благополучно спустился вниз.

Ответом ему стал очередной непонимающий взгляд.

\- Понятно, - вздохнул Дин.

Похоже, сидя в классе по углубленному изучению хитромудрых штучек-дрючек, Сэм пропустил курс введения в поп-культуру Америки. Ну, не совпали они по учебной программе, что ж делать…

***

Муниципальное кладбище Слау, и Сэм – снова в костюме федерала. Дин начал втихомолку подозревать, что у его друга так проявляется нереализованная страсть к игре на театральных подмостках.

Могильщики открыли гроб, и всех вокруг накрыло густым зловонием. Дин попробовал в срочном порядке изобрести технику дыхания без дыхания как такового. Он вытянул шею и нерешительно заглянул в раскопанную яму... Зрелище было омерзительное, но, раз увидев, Дин уже не мог отвести взгляда. С телом, виденным им в морге, _это_ роднили разве что темные трупные пятна. Мертвая плоть вздулась, сквозь истончившуюся кожу проступили набрякшие гниющей кровью вены, полуразложившиеся губы обнажали в зловещем оскале идеально-ровные белые зубы, совершенно неуместные в темном, источающем смрад, провале рта. Дин с усилием оторвался от жуткой картины, сердито напомнив себе, что они не любопытства ради сюда явились, и окинул глазами тело.  
И руки, и все пальцы Сары были на месте.

\- Вот и накрылась моя версия насчет отпечатков, - пробормотал он Сэму.

Видимо, начальник полиции сделал тот же самый неутешительный для себя вывод.  
\- Зарывайте, - с отвращением бросил он и устремился прочь, сопровождаемый по пятам всей командой копов.

\- Моя версия с зомби – тоже псу под хвост, - вздохнул Сэм.

\- И с чем мы тогда остаемся?

\- Может, перевертыш, - расстроено ответил охотник. – Но это не объясняет грязь в доме Саманты. Я-то, если честно, рассчитывал, что мы найдем тут уже потревоженную могилу.

\- Думал, что кто-то ее раскопал?

\- Что кто-то оттуда выкопался.

\- А.

_Ну да, как же еще…_

Внезапно Сэм встрепенулся, как гончая, учуявшая след.  
\- Подождите-ка, - остановил он взявшегося за лопату рабочего и ловко спрыгнул в могилу. – Дин, что ты на это скажешь? - осведомился он, приподнимая двумя пальцами и внимательно разглядывая распухшую руку трупа.

 _Издевается, что ли?!_ Не желая выглядеть совсем уж безнадежным слабаком, Дин неохотно присоединился к напарнику.

\- Смотри, по-моему, на буквы похоже, да? – Сэм повернул кисть так, чтобы Дин увидел тыльную сторону ладони.

И действительно, там виднелись странные, незнакомые, но четкие символы, словно вытравленные на коже.

\- Похоже, - сдавленно согласился он.

Вытащив маленький фонарик, Сэм сунул его Дину со словами:  
\- Свети на руку, - и принялся быстрыми, точными штрихами перерисовывать загадочные знаки в свой блокнот.

Дин же изо всех сил боролся с рвотными позывами. Шел уже примерно пятнадцатый раунд, верх пока одерживал он, но кто знает… И тут он увидел нечто такое, что и думать забыл о спазмах в желудке. Из-под копны слипшихся волос Сары Келли едва заметно выглядывал краешек какой-то… книги?

\- А это еще что? – он нагнулся и осторожно вытянул на свет небольшой томик в кожаном переплете.  
Страницы были испещрены неведомыми буквами, которые казались родными братьями тех, что отпечатались на кисти Сары. Но едва Дин повернулся, чтобы показать свою находку Сэму, как книга вспыхнула ярким рыжим пламенем – прямо у него в руках.

\- АЙ! – взвыл он, отшвыривая ее прочь, и рефлекторно сунул в рот пострадавшие пальцы.

\- Ничего себе! – в явном замешательстве прокомментировал Сэм, озадаченно глядя на корчащиеся в огне тонкие листки.


	8. Глава 8

Откликаясь на зов природы, Дин скрылся за деревом. То есть, так он это назвал – «зов природы». Да, именно, и вовсе он не выблевывал за тем деревом свой обед на влажную землю муниципального кладбища Слау.

 Все складывалось терпимо до того момента, как вспыхнула эта проклятая книга. Видимо, было что-то такое в комбинации трупного смрада и запаха дыма – или то пахла его собственная обожженная кожа? - что пробрало Дина до самых печенок.

 Добредя до машины, он яростным взглядом осадил открывшего было рот Сэма, пресекая на корню идиотские вопросы. Тот понятливо промолчал и уткнулся в лэптоп.

 - Я тут копнул насчет семьи Келли, - сказал он, вроде как мимоходом сунув Дину бутылку с водой. – Дочь Сары, Андреа - аспирантка в  университете Слау. И посмотри на тему ее диссертации.

 Сэм развернул ноут.

 Дин тщательно прополоскал рот, с отвращением сплюнул и, недолго думая, утерся отутюженным рукавом пиджака, заработав неодобрительную гримасу напарника. _Ничего, переживет._ Наклонившись к экрану, он прочитал:

 - _Дуализм и сверхъестественное в Каббале_ … Что за Каббала такая?

 - Мистическое течение в иудаизме, использующее магические ритуалы, - ответил Сэм.

 - Едва ли это совпадение.

 - Угу… и могу поспорить, что это написано на иврите.

 Сэм перелистнул полуобгоревшие страницы с трудом отвоеванной от огня книги, и на Дина снова пахнуло гарью. Он торопливо приложился к бутылке.

\- Выходит, теперь у нас по плану - семья Келли? – спросил он и вздохнул, когда Сэм утвердительно кивнул в ответ. – Ч **у** дно. Снова горе, снова траур, снова люди, потерявшие близкого человека…  Ты умудрился найти нам дело даже не с одной, а с двумя трагически погибшими матерями. Просто супер, Сэм, спасибо.

 Тот пристально уставился на Дина, словно мысли прочитать хотел. В этом он, конечно, не преуспел и потому все-таки задал идиотский вопрос:

\- Ты в порядке?

 Или не такой уж идиотский, если вдуматься. Им предстояло контактировать с кучей народа, вести много не самых приятных разговоров, и Сэму нужно было убедиться, что его напарник в форме.

 - Поехали уже, - буркнул Дин.

 Сэм еще пару секунд пронизывал его испытующим взглядом. Дин не знал, что он там увидел, но, видимо, что-то обнадеживающее. Кивнув, Сэм небрежно переложил лэптоп – _Динов_ лэптоп, между прочим! -  на заднее сидение и завел машину.

 - Кстати, пожалуйста, - скрипнул зубами тот.

 - Что?

 - Ничего.

 

***

На их удачу, Андреа Келли и ее отец Джеффри оказались дома. С нежданными гостями они повели себя  более чем сдержанно, даже на взгляд Дина, заранее склонного дать им некоторую фору. Возможно, дело заключалось в том,  что последний визит полиции в их дом закончился вынужденным согласием семьи на эксгумацию тела Сары. Джеффри устало ссутулился в кресле, настороженно глядя на пришедших. Андреа стояла рядом с отцом, выпрямившись и вызывающе скрестив на груди руки, и выражение ее лица было каким угодно только не приветливым. Дин не сомневался, что Сэм сделал из этого холодного приема свои выводы, но лично ему казалось, что ни отец, ни дочь не похожи на бессердечных кукловодов, дергающих за веревочки кровожадного монстра.

 Но это не мешало ему восхищаться виртуозной работой Сэма. Да, тут приходилось либо восхищаться, либо уж содрогаться от страха перед поистине иезуитским коварством. Дин предпочел первое. Сэм не стал с места в карьер спрашивать про книгу, о нет. Он начал со стандартных и скучных вопросов, на которые Джеффри и Андреа, без сомнения, уже много раз отвечали копам. Расслабившись, эти двое и сами не заметили, как вокруг них начала потихоньку затягиваться петля ловушки – с каждым вопросом все туже. Нет, они не могут объяснить наличие отпечатков пальцев Сары на теле. Нет, они не представляют, что могло бы стать причиной убийства Саманты. Да, Майкл и Колби – друзья. Да, мальчики бывали друг у друга в гостях. Да, конечно, Майкл был знаком с матерью Колби. Встречались ли Сара и Саманта? Вроде, нет…

 - Вы _уверены_? – с нажимом спросил Сэм.

 - Н-нет, - заколебался Джеффри. – Как я могу быть стопроцентно уверен? Но, _насколько знаю_ , они никогда не встречались.

 - И нет никаких причин, по которым ваша жена могла бы питать к Саманте недобрые чувства?

 - К чему разводить тут теорию? – с раздражением вмешалась Андреа. – Моя мать мертва, и предполагать, что она имеет отношение к смерти Саманты Форд, – чистейшее безумие!

 - Кто-то все же явно предполагает, - спокойно парировал Сэм. – А мы просто пытаемся установить для начала хотя бы мотив. Подумайте и скажите - мог кто-нибудь затаить злобу на обе семьи сразу? Возможно, как вариант, кто-то хотел бы воспрепятствовать дружбе мальчиков?

 Андреа озадаченно нахмурилась.

 - Почему вы об этом спрашиваете? – ответил вопросом на вопрос Джеффри.

 - Прорабатываем все версии, - отчеканил Сэм. – Ваша жена покончила с собой, верно?

 Дин нарочито громко откашлялся и принялся беспокойно теребить прядь волос за ухом. Сэм даже бровью не повел.

 - Что послужило причиной самоубийства? – без обиняков спросил он.

 Помолчав, Джеффри нервно сглотнул и ответил подрагивающим голосом.

\- У моей жены были большие проблемы со здоровьем. Ее много лет мучили приступы острой депрессии. Трудно сказать, что именно послужило толчком… Думаю, это не одна отдельно взятая причина, а совокупность нескольких, возможно – многих, но сама по себе болезнь не на последнем месте среди них.

 Дин перевел взгляд на Андреа как раз вовремя, чтобы успеть уловить промелькнувшие на ее лице боль и гнев. _Джеффри врет_. Наверняка Сэм тоже все это заметил – не мог не заметить, – но, к удивлению Дина, не стал дожимать эту многообещающую тему, а резко сменил направление разговора.

 - Мисс Келли, я так понял, вы изучали в университете Каббалу, - сказал он.

 - Да, верно, - недоумевающе подтвердила девушка.

 - В таком случае, не могли бы вы мне помочь и сказать, что это за книга, - Сэм аккуратно положил на стол их сегодняшний наполовину обугленный трофей.

 Отец и дочь растерянно переглянулись. Андреа со вполне понятной неохотой взяла в руки почерневший и воняющий гарью томик, перелистнула несколько страниц и потрясенно ахнула.

 - Где вы ее взяли? – воскликнула она.

 - Знакомая вещь?

 - Да, это же… - Андреа запнулась, сжала губы и перешла на сухой академический тон. – Она называется «Сефер Йецира», Книга Творения[1]. Это один из древнейших еврейских текстов о мистической связи человеческого и божественного начал. В нем рассматриваются различные аспекты эзотерического иудаизма и мистицизма.

 - В ней есть что-нибудь необычное? Особенное?

 - В каком смысле?

 - Бывало ли так, что книга с этим текстом брала и сама собой загоралась? – нетерпеливо вмешался Дин.

 Андреа смерила его до обидного снисходительным взглядом и скривила губы.

\- Чушь какая. Это _книга_ о мистицизме, а не сам мистицизм.

 Предостерегающе глянув на напарника, Сэм продолжил, как будто его и не прерывали:

\- Можете объяснить, каким образом она попала в гроб вашей матери?

 Глаза девушки округлились от изумления.

\- Вы нашли ее там? Но… это невозможно!

 - Кто еще, кроме членов семьи, имел доступ к телу до погребения? – напирал Сэм.

 - Только сотрудники похоронного бюро, - ответила Андреа, снова переглянувшись с отцом.

 - Насколько хорошо вы их знаете?

 - Ну… вообще не знаю, если честно, но не думаю, что… Слушайте, вы! – вдруг вспылила она. – Я не представляю, как эта книга туда попала и зачем вообще кто-то решил класть ее в гроб. К чему все эти вопросы? Куда вы клоните?

 - Как я уже сказал, мисс Келли, мы просто отрабатываем все версии, - Сэм поднялся и сунул злополучную книжку в карман. Андреа промолчала, отвернувшись, и он невозмутимо добавил: - Думаю, на данный момент это все, спасибо.

 Они с Дином в сопровождении девушки дошли до двери и уже на самом пороге Сэм повернулся и обратился к Джеффри.

 - Да, сэр, еще одно… - сказал он так, словно эта мысль только что пришла ему в голову. – А в каких отношениях с Самантой Форд состояли вы сами?

 Джеффри побелел как полотно, Андреа сжала губы в тонкую полоску. _В яблочко!_

 - В… отношениях? К-каких отношениях? Не понимаю…

 - Вы были с ней знакомы? – с совершенно невинным видом уточнил Сэм.

 - Э-э… нет, - мужчина суетливо взъерошил волосы. – Нет, не был.

 - Понятно. Что ж, спасибо, что уделили нам время, сэр… мэм.

 

 ***

\- Классная фишка, Коломбо[2].

 Судя по безучастному выражению лица, о знаменитом детективе Сэм тоже слыхом не слыхивал.

 - Что ты об этом думаешь? – спросил он Дина.

 - Думаю, что Джефф путался с Самантой.

 - И Андреа знала. Вот тебе и мотив – она вполне могла желать смерти любовнице отца.

 - Да, но только ее удивление при виде книги не было наигранным. Вряд ли это она ее туда засунула.

 - И все же она о чем-то умалчивает… и она не единственная в этой семье, кто мог впасть в ярость, узнав о том, что Джеффри ходит на сторону.

 У Дина все внутри заледенело.  Мысль, напрямик высказанная Сэмом, приходила в голову и ему, но все его естество бунтовало против этой версии. Подросток, задумавший и осуществивший жестокое убийство… С другой стороны, Дину припомнилась жажда мести, полыхавшая в глазах двенадцатилетнего Колби, - чувство, которое он и сам вполне понимал.

 В кармане зазвонил мобильник, и ему эхом откликнулся сотовый Сэма. Движение, которым они оба выхватили свои телефоны и уставились на изображение,  посланное камерой слежения у дома Колби, было совершенно синхронным. Похоже на то, что совещание на кухне закончилось, народ расходился. С мальчиком остались лишь двое взрослых, и Сэм с Дином тревожно переглянулись, подумав об одном и том же.

 - Вернемся туда, - решил Сэм. – Но с Майклом все равно нужно будет поговорить. Сделаем это при первой же возможности.

 - А сотрудников похоронного бюро разве не будем проверять? – впрочем, Дин и сам знал, что цепляется за соломинку.

 Сэму хватило одного взгляда, чтобы понять, что именно гложет напарника.

\- Проверим, обязательно, - заверил он.

 

*** 

Андреа Келли провожала пристальным взглядом обоих агентов, пока они не сели в машину и не тронулись с места.

 - Они знают, - бесцветно произнес за ее спиной Джеффри.

 Девушка промолчала.

 - Может, и к лучшему, – вздохнул он. – Устал я лгать всем и каждому.

 - Маме ты, однако, лгал с легкостью, - тихо и горько заметила Андреа.

 - Дочка, ну сколько можно, давай уже оставим это, - взмолился Джеффри. – Больше десяти лет прошло.

 - У лжи нет срока давности. Ложь просто – есть. И подчас она убивает, как вот маму, например, - она повернулась и быстрым шагом вышла из гостиной, не желая больше ни слушать, ни говорить.

 И только взбежав по лестнице и оказавшись в своей комнате, Андреа дала волю слезам. Она тяжело оперлась о письменный стол и опустила голову, судорожно всхлипывая. Теплые соленые капли текли по щекам и, срываясь, падали на гладкую поверхность. Шмыгнув носом, девушка отсутствующе посмотрела на сложенные аккуратной стопкой черновики последней главы своей диссертации, анализ мифа о големе. Они лежали тут, нетронутые, уже несколько недель; у Андреа не было ни сил, ни желания заниматься работой. Взгляд переместился выше, скользнул по книжной полке, по запылившемуся ряду учебников… сердце у девушки пропустило удар, а очередной всхлип застыл в горле. Там, где среди других книг раньше стояла «Сефер Йецира», сейчас зияло пустое место. Переводная версия, на английском, была в наличии, а вот томик на древнееврейском пропал.

 Снаружи, среди деревьев у дома, застыла в терпеливом ожидании фигура. Свет рано взошедшей луны выхватывал лишь лежащую на шершавом стволе женскую руку, все остальное терялось в быстро сгущающихся тенях холодного зимнего вечера. На покрытой грязью кисти четко виднелись три буквы иврита: _алеф, мем_ и _тав_. 

 

 

[1]«Сефер Йецира» (Книга Творения) — основополагающий для еврейской мистической традиции трактат, представляет собой комментарий к 1-й главе книги Бытия. Он дошел до нас в трех основных версиях: краткой, длинной и версии Саадьи Гаона; в наиболее пространной редакции его объем не превышает 2 тыс. слов. В этом небольшом, но чрезвычайно емком сочинении содержится оригинальное учение о творении мира, времени и человека посредством букв еврейского алфавита и 10 мистических чисел-сфирот. Свыше тысячи лет трактат истолковывают самыми разнообразными способами.

На протяжении столетий "Сефер Йецира" служила важнейшим и наиболее авторитетным источником, излагающим вопросы космогонии, буквенной мистики и магии (в частности, на ее тексте были основаны техники создания искусственного человека - голема). В конце ХV в. трактат был переведен на латынь, приобретя широкую известность и популярность среди христианских мистиков и каббалистов эпохи Ренессанса. Он занял особое место в ряду европейских трактатов, посвященных созданию искусственных антропоидов - алхимических гомункулов и механических кукол.

На самом деле это очень большая и сложная тема, и для начального ознакомления могу порекомендовать пройти по этим ссылкам:[http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Сефер_Йецира](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%B5%D1%84%D0%B5%D1%80_%D0%99%D0%B5%D1%86%D0%B8%D1%80%D0%B0) и[http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Сфирот](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D1%84%D0%B8%D1%80%D0%BE%D1%82)

 

[2]Коломбо (Columbo) — детектив убойного отдела лос-анджелесской полиции, герой одноименного американского сериала. Схема его действий всегда одинакова. Коломбо определяет, кто убийца, уже после первого разговора с ним, а иногда и раньше. Всё дальнейшее сводится не к поиску виновного, а к ответам на вопросы: «как и зачем он это сделал?». Прямых доказательств, уличающих убийцу, как правило, нет. Поэтому Коломбо провоцирует самого подозреваемого на какие-либо действия, разоблачающие его. 


	9. Глава 9

_…Тридцатью двумя непостижимыми  путями Мудрости вырезал Яхве, Господь  воинств, Бог Израиля, Бог Живой, Бог Всемогущий, Высокий и Возвышенный, Пребывающий вечно, и свято Имя Его. Он сотворил Свое мироздание тремя **сефарим** (счисления; группа письмен): **сефер** (буква),  **сефар** (число) и **сиппур**   (речь)._

_…В основе лежит десять **сефирот** (чисел) и двадцать две буквы: три матери, семь двойных и двенадцать простых. Три матери зовутся алеф, мем и шин; Воздух, Вода и Огонь. Мем беззвучна как вода в тихом озере, шин по звуку подобна взметнувшемуся ввысь огню,  алеф – шепот воздуха – равновесие между ними, начало начал._

_…22 буквы начертал, взвесил, преобразовал и сложил их. Образовал ими душу всякого создания и душу всего, что еще будет создано. **[1]**_

 Это важно. Сотворение посредством письмен... Что начертано, то и родилось... Не оживленный мертвец, а нечто _вновь_ созданное? Существо? Сделанное, чтобы разрушать… Но ведь для этого нужно обладать довольно специфическими знаниями...

 - «Две твердыни».

 - А?

 - Он читает «Две твердыни», - повторил Дин, вглядываясь в окно гостиной. – Из «Властелина колец», знаешь?

 О! Звучало знакомо.

\- Фильм про… хоббитов, верно?

 - И книга…

 - Толкиена, да. Знаю.

 Просветлев, Дин одобрительно кивнул и подсунул Сэму под руку бинокль.

\- Смотри, эти ребята не разлей вода, держатся вместе вот _так_ , - он скрестил два пальца. – Глядя на это, сложно поверить, что Майкл имеет хоть какое-то отношение к смерти Саманты. Может, мы ошибаемся?

 Сэм оторвался от экрана с текстом «Сефер Йецира» и, подняв бинокль к глазам, внимательно вгляделся в сидящего рядом с Колби коротко стриженого парня. Лет пятнадцати на вид, он был высок ростом и хорошо развит физически, но черты лица еще не утратили детскую мягкость. После школы Майкл лишь ненадолго заглянул домой, а все остальное время провел тут. Он обнимал и утешал Колби, когда тот плакал, пытался отвлечь его видеоиграми, а сейчас читал вслух книгу, легонько ероша волосы мальчика, который свернулся клубочком на диване и доверчиво устроил голову на коленях у старшего друга. Ничто из вышеперечисленного не вписывалось в образ ослепленного яростью подростка, жаждущего мести.

 - На данном этапе вообще ни в чем нельзя быть уверенными, - со вздохом констатировал Сэм.

 В видении присутствовали оба парнишки, но тень угрозы висела именно над младшим. Вот только почему? Если все завязано на проступке Саманты, то при чем здесь ее ребенок? Зачем нападать на него? Жестокость ради самой жестокости? Возможно, в этом-то и проблема. Они пытаются разобраться в действиях и мотивах существа, скорее всего, изначально лишенного разума и человечности.

 - Но в том, что Колби грозит опасность, ты все так же уверен? – настойчиво теребил его Дин.

 - Есть такое подозрение.

 - Основанное на чем? – немедленно прицепился тот.

 Сэм замялся. Когда это начались щекотливые вопросы, а он и не заметил?

\- Тогда скажем так - плохое предчувствие, - нашелся он.

 Дин нахмурился, покусал губу, но потом пожал плечами и молча вернулся к наблюдению за домом. Сэм, вздохнув про себя с облегчением, снова взялся на лэптоп.

  _…22 буквы начертал, взвесил, преобразовал и сложил. Образовал ими душу всякого создания..._

 Открыв блокнот, Сэм уставился на символы, срисованные с руки Сары Келли. Все указывало на то, что эту тварь _создали_ , причем не просто так, а с некой целью. А значит, поступки чудовища не бездумны, кто-то _диктует_ ему, что и когда делать.

 С неясным чувством, что он упускает нечто важное, лежащее перед самым носом, охотник снова посмотрел на мальчишек. Майкл… Колби… Внезапно Сэм резко выпрямился. Возможно, это лишь его воображение разыгралось, но когда они сидели вот так, вместе, склонившись друг к другу, было заметно, до чего ребята _похожи_. Овал лица, очертания скул, брови… Они с Дином решили, что любовная интрижка Джеффри и Саманты – дело недавнее, но вдруг нет? Что, если их связи уже много лет?

 Пальцы залетали над клавиатурой. Несколько аккуратно взломанных баз данных спустя Сэм нашел то, что искал. Тринадцать лет назад Джеффри Келли и Саманта Форд работали в одной и той же компании в Колорадо Спрингс.

 И _это_ делало Колби следующей мишенью.

 - Дин, взгляни, - Сэм повернул ноут к товарищу и не без удовольствия наблюдал, как тот сначала читает, потом производит мысленный подсчет, приоткрывает губы и округляет глаза.

 Дин ошеломленно посмотрел на ребят в окне, потом на Сэма.

 - Думаешь, он _знает_?

  _Хороший вопрос…_ Прикусив губу, Сэм попытался свести воедино все известные им факты, все зацепки, все ниточки - даже те, что вели, казалось, в никуда, - но назойливое ощущение, что он чего-то не учел, какую-то деталь, без которой картина не складывается, упорно не покидало его.

 Дин, все это время не спускавший с него глаз, твердо сказал:

\- Сэм, я на все сто уверен: Майкл ни за что, ни за какие коврижки не сделал бы чего-то во вред Колби. Пари держу, он до сих пор даже не подозревает об измене отца. Ведь Колби ясно сказал - Майкл _не знает_ , почему его мать покончила с собой… Ставлю на сестрицу. Она-то уж точно не образчик терпимости.

  _И нужных знаний у нее – выше крыши…_

 - Надо с ним поговорить, - подытожил Дин и, забрав бинокль, снова оглядел дом.

 - Но не при Колби, - добавил Сэм. – Подождем до завтра, все равно мне еще раз нужно будет потолковать с Андреа.

 Он повернул лэптоп обратно к себе и приготовился погрузиться в дальнейшее изучение древнего текста. Дин проводил экран задумчивым взглядом и потемнел лицом.

\- Сэ-эм… - с подозрением протянул он. – Ты откуда вообще эту инфу взял, а?

 Не успел тот открыть рот, как Дин сам же и ответил:

 - Ты взламывал _закрытые_ базы с _моего_ компа?

 - Я же с умом, - тотчас оправдался Сэм. – Никаких хвостов, на тебя ничего не выведет.

 Ничуть этим не утешившись, Дин испепелил его взглядом, но, видимо, вспомнив мудрое изречение про семь бед и один ответ, махнул рукой и отвернулся. Через несколько минут он беспокойно заерзал.

\- Кажется, уходит, - сказал он, пихнув Сэма.

 Майкл осторожно, чтобы не разбудить уснувшего друга, передвинулся, подсунул ему под голову подушку и поднялся с дивана. Перед тем как уйти, он заботливо укрыл Колби одеялом. Чуть погодя, он, уже в куртке, вышел на улицу и сел на велосипед.

 - Как поступим – один за ним, один тут?

 Сэм побарабанил пальцами, взвешивая «за» и «против».

\- Нет, - решил он наконец, – разделяться не будем.

 - Слушай, - исподлобья глянул на него Дин, - я хоть и облажался сегодня, но…

 - Ничего ты не облажался, - поспешил разуверить его Сэм. – Просто когда я вернулся, а тебя не было… черт знает что вообразил.

 - Угу… - с видимым сомнением хмыкнул тот.

 Майкл тем временем скрылся за углом, и вопрос снялся с повестки дня сам собой, но неприятный осадок все равно остался. Дин вздохнул и провел рукой по лицу, словно смахивая паутину усталости.

 Впервые с тех пор, как Сэм покинул дом деда, он почувствовал, что ему, пожалуй, не хватает этого чокнутого семейства. Поначалу-то он ощущал себя птицей, вырвавшейся из клетки и расправившей крылья, - свобода, независимость, иди куда хочешь, делай что хочешь. Но это продлилось ровно до первой охоты. Вот тогда-то он и понял, что значит – быть _одному_. Некому прикрыть спину, не на кого положиться. Сэм все же худо-бедно, но привык, что в его распоряжении – мощь, поддержка и ресурсы целой семьи. А теперь – только он да Дин, и этого совершенно недостаточно. Но Дин тут как раз абсолютно не при чем, для вчерашнего гражданского он справляется с работой на пять с плюсом. Просто для их дела «пять», даже «с плюсом», - все равно мало, и Сэм иногда забывался, требуя от парня по полной программе. А это нечестно – раз. Это опасно – два. Проблема-то была в самом Сэме, в его неуверенности, в сомнениях относительно правильности собственных рассуждений и решений.

 Он украдкой посмотрел на Дина. Тот, мусоля палец, в который раз перелистывал дневник, роясь в старых мифах и сказаниях, - вдруг мелькнет что-то похожее на их случай. Выглядел он не просто уставшим, а выжатым как лимон. Оно и понятно – спал Дин мало и плохо. Эх, если бы Сэм знал хоть одного надежного человека, которого можно было бы позвать на подмогу…

 Он вздохнул и снова уставился на три изученных вдоль и поперек символа. Что-то промелькнуло в голове, нечто полуоформленное, зыбкое, и, пытаясь поймать ускользающую мысль, Сэм выхватил из рюкзака альбом с набросками и принялся торопливо зарисовывать то, что упрямо вставало перед внутренним взором. Если бы еще помнить толком это чертово видение… Уже тогда расплывчатое и смутное, сейчас, по прошествии времени, оно почти совсем забылось. Но, как бы то ни было, на листке бумаги постепенно появились Майкл и Колби, тело Саманты Форд в окружении грязи и обломков, темная фигура, изображающая монстра, – Сэм помнил лишь глаза, женские глаза, да тонкую перемазанную руку… или то были не просто потеки грязи, а _буквы_? Он сравнил рисунок, воссозданный по памяти, с тем, что сделал на кладбище. Похоже? Возможно… или же явь перемешалась со сном, сплелась, и теперь не разобрать – так ли оно ему привиделось или Сэм уже сам сейчас додумал.

 Но грязь… грязь он точно не придумывал, он ее _видел_ , и это могло быть зацепкой… Существо, созданное из глины, как Адам…

 - Дин, дай-ка мне дневник.

 

*** 

Забрав тетрадь, Сэм тут же уткнулся в нее, лихорадочно перелистывая страницы. И нет ему никакого дела, что Дин остался не у дел – такой вот каламбур, ага. Чувствовать себя лишним и изображать деталь интерьера было, мягко говоря, неприятно. Скорее от нечего делать, чем из действительного любопытства, Дин открыл Сэмов альбом. Ну конечно, очередная порция его фирменных страхонаводящих ужастиков. Хотя у Сэма несомненный талант… своеобразный, правда, этакое слияние Дали и Скарфа[2]. Или не слияние, а, наоборот, противоборство… Дин перевернул плотный лист, потом еще один и еще, втянувшись незаметно для себя. Большинство рисунков так или иначе касались охот – вот Колби и Майкл, вот несчастная Саманта, дальше обнаружились наброски рокового поворота и оврага у Касторс Пассажа. Но встречались и такие, которые Дин не узнавал: дома, люди, деревья, неведомые чудища – ну да, куда ж без них. А на некоторых - что-то и вовсе невнятное, сплошные углы и грани… хотя складывалось общее впечатление опасности, рваного потока смятенного сознания. Дин скосил глаза на сидящего рядом парня, с головой ушедшего в свой шизоидный дневник, и в который раз пытался решить для себя: бояться ли ему _за_ Сэма или бояться _Сэма_.

 Еще несколько перевернутых страниц, и у Дина мурашки поползли по коже. Кто же не узнает свой родной дом… даже если его уже нет в помине? Коридор на втором этаже, все знакомо до боли в груди, до задавленного в горле стона: дверь в его комнату, чуть подальше, приоткрытая, – в спальню родителей, картина на стене. Безнадежная тоска, беспросветная – этого больше нет-нет-нет, развеялось пеплом, обратилось в прах, остался лишь черно-белый рисунок в альбоме, полном таких же отголосков минувшего. После всего пережитого так странно осознавать, что когда-то и он, и его семья были для Сэма лишь фигурантами очередного дела… а может, так оно и есть по сей день – он просто обуза, бремя, которое Сэм взвалил на себя из гипертрофированного чувства ответственности, потому что та охота осталась незаконченной до сих пор.

 Пальцы замерли и нервно дернулись над уголком листа. Дин одновременно и хотел, и боялся узнать – что там, дальше. Он перевернул быстро, словно срывал с раны прилипшую повязку, и невольно отдернулся прочь, но вовсе не от страха. От изумления. И дело даже не в том, что он никак не ожидал увидеть свой собственный портрет, нет. Дело в совершенно ином _стиле_ рисунка. Похоже на… Дин даже слов не мог подобрать, только ощущения: словно ты долго-долго дышал спертым воздухом в тесной каморке, а потом добрался до окна, распахнул, и вот он – порыв чистого, свежего ветра в лицо. Ни единой резкой линии, никаких углов, мрачных теней. Штрихи были легкими, тонкими, чувственными; мягкие полутона, плавные изгибы. Как будто другой человек рисовал. Дин таращился во все глаза на карандашную версию самого себя и ничего не понимал…

 Когда Сэм вообще успел, а? Дин его за этим занятием не замечал, стало быть, либо парень делал это тайком, либо имел _чертовски_ хорошую зрительную память!

 - Ты чего это делаешь?!

 Сэм с негодованием смотрел на него. _Упс_ … Кажется, Дин сунул нос куда не следовало. Ну, а поскольку лучшая защита – нападение, он, недолго думая, и применил ее на практике.

 - Сэмми! – преувеличенно весело провозгласил он. – Я тут сижу и просто офигеваю от твоего художественного таланта. Вот это – вообще отпад, - он показал на портрет. – Первое место. Тебя явно _вдохновил_ объект рисования.

 На памяти Дина, это выражение на лице Сэма оказалось _самым_ сучистым. Тоже – первое место, ага.  Сэм попробовал выхватить альбом него из рук, но Дин был к этому готов и не дался.

 - Это не то, что ты подумал, - сквозь зубы процедил охотник.

 - Да-а? – Дин поднял рисунок вровень с лицом, насмешливо демонстрируя несомненное сходство. – А я-то подумал, что это - я… - он скосил глаза на листок и усмехнулся. – И даже весьма похожий я.

 Опасно прищурив потемневшие глаза, Сэм бесцеремонно сгреб Дина за грудки, выдернул из пальцев альбом и толкнул его назад отнюдь не нежно.

\- Не _трожь_ мои вещи! – вызверился он.

  _Ни хрена себе!_ Шутить и дурачиться Дину сразу расхотелось, зато подняла голову давно затаенная обида.

 - Вот как? – вскипел он. – Ты сидишь в обнимку с _моим_ компом, за рулем _моей_ машины, прикарманив _мои_ ключи и забив _мой_ багажник своим гребаным барахлом, и у тебя хватает совести орать, чтобы я не трогал _твои_ _вещи_?! И я еще молчу о том, что этот самый _мой_ комп ты использовал, чтобы _незаконно_ влезть в черт знает сколько баз данных!

 От такого напора Сэм малость опешил.

\- Это же для дела, - слабо возразил он.

 - Неужели? И ты считаешь, это все оправдывает?

 Судя по недоуменной полуулыбке, именно так Сэм и считал. Дин стремительно сменил направление атаки и зашел с фланга.

 - Сэм, ты даже не спросил.

 - Мне что, нужно каждый раз просить у тебя разрешения взять ноут, чтобы поработать над делом?  - развел руками тот.

 Дин уставился на него во все глаза, приоткрыв рот. _Просто_ н _емыслимо_ … Вот умел Сэм огорошить, преподнести все в таком виде, что Дин начинал сомневаться в совершенно очевидных вещах… может, он и в самом деле зарвался в своих требованиях?  Может… Не-ет, вот фиг Сэм так запросто собьет его с панталыку!

\- Да ты вообще _ни разу_ не спросил! – возмутился он.

 Красноречиво помолчав, Сэм вскинул брови и подчеркнуто вежливо осведомился:

\- Дин, можно я возьму лэптоп, чтобы поработать над делом?

 И тот не мог не отметить про себя: не _твой_ лэптоп, а просто – лэптоп.

\- Можно! – рявкнул он. – Конечно, можно! Суть-то не в этом!

 - А в чем тогда?

 Дин раздраженно вздохнул и потер рукой лоб. Это невозможно, они как будто на разных языках говорят... Может, так оно и есть.

\- Сам не знаю, - отмахнулся в итоге он. – Неважно, короче - забей.

 После жаркого спора тишина в машине показалась особенно тягостной. Дин распахнул дверцу и выскочил наружу.

 - Дин, подожди! Куда…

 - Надо мне! – свирепо отрезал он и устремился к багажнику.

 Достав гитару – единственную вещь, на которую Сэм не претендовал, поскольку не видел в ней практической пользы, - он плюхнулся на заднее сидение и принялся перебирать струны. Дин и сам не знал, почему ему в голову пришла именно  « _Get_ _Out_ _of_ _My_ _Head_ _» **[3]**_.

 Сэм сидел так, словно аршин проглотил, и глядел сквозь ветровое стекло, но по напряженному наклону головы Дин мог с уверенностью сказать, что он ничего там не видит, а сосредоточенно думает. Вот охотник встряхнулся, сел вполоборота и невесело усмехнулся краешком губ.

\- Так о чем мы говорили?

 - Ни о чем, - с деланным равнодушием буркнул Дин.

 Бренчание гитары не заполняло вновь воцарившееся молчание, а только сильнее подчеркивало его. Дин вскинул глаза и наткнулся на обеспокоенный взгляд товарища. Н-да, похоже, Сэм теперь с него не слезет. Он обреченно вздохнул. Что ж, справедливо - сам заварил, самому и расхлебывать.

 - Просто… - неуверенно начал Дин, собираясь с мыслями, - понимаешь, такое ощущение иногда, что ты присвоил все – комп, машину… в багажнике, опять же, почти все твое… да-да, я знаю – это для работы, это важно. Я _понимаю_. Вот только получается, что у меня не осталось ничего _моего_ , совсем… черт, да я такими темпами скоро буду спрашивать, можно ли мне надеть мою рубашку.  А тут я всего лишь взял твой альбом, и… Да пошел ты! – по-новой обиделся он и снова затеребил струны.

 Сэм, плотно сжав губы, снова погрузился в размышления.

\- Это и есть _охота_ , Дин, - сказал он наконец. -  Она загребает под себя всю твою жизнь, вернее, сама становится твоей жизнью, вытесняя все остальное. Это не работа с восьми до пяти и два выходных в неделю.

 На языке у Дина крутилось «Я знаю», но он промолчал. Сэм ведь еще не закончил.

 - Знаешь, у меня тоже толком никогда и не было вещей, которые я мог бы назвать _своими_. Ну, одежда… Дневник... Альбом вот…  Книги, машины, компьютеры, даже часть арсенала – это все считалось общим. Нам и в голову не приходило делить их по принадлежности кому-то, они просто… ну, средства, инструменты – для всех, для работы. Кому надо, тот и пользовался. И, видимо, я не подумал… Видимо, _не подумал_ , - закончил Сэм, виновато пожав плечами. – Я никогда и мысли не имел присваивать что-то твое _личное_ , - искренне добавил он, глянув на Дина растерянно и немного беспомощно.

 Тот мысленно вздохнул – ну, чисто потерявшийся щенок, заглядывающий в глаза равнодушным прохожим. Вот как на такого сердиться?

 - Просто у нас с тобой разные представления о «личном», - заметил Дин.

 Сэм безмолвно согласился. Дин смущенно потер бровь и, в свою очередь, признался с коротким смешком:

 - Наверное, это синдром «единственного ребенка в семье». Не привык я делиться, вероятно, в этом все дело.

 Сэм опять отмолчался, только посмотрел с любопытством.

 - Возвращаясь к альбому… - посерьезнел Дин. – Честно, Сэм, я даже не подумал, что он для тебя – личное. Мне сперва показалось – это что-то вроде твоего блокнота с заметками по делу, только тут - рисунки.

 - Ну… - замялся тот. – Это и то и другое вместе, пожалуй.

 На этом разговор увял. Спрашивать насчет портрета Дин не рискнул – чувствовал, что момент сейчас не самый подходящий. Он просто сделал мысленную заметку и отложил это на потом, в ящик с вопросами, для которых «еще не время». Их там накопилось уже прилично.

 После этого в машине довольно долго слышался лишь звон гитары, негромкое мурлыканье Дина да шелест переворачиваемых Сэмом страниц дневника. Тишина больше не была напряженной, а вполне мирной и уютной, и Дин не отказался бы провести так весь вечер... Вдруг Сэм подскочил словно ужаленный и выдохнул:

\- Проклятье!

 - Что?

 - Я знаю, с чем мы имеем дело! Это голем.

 - Кто?

 Сэм сунул Дину раскрытый на нужной странице дневник и по-быстрому изложил суть написанного:

\- Еврейская мифология. Существо из глины, оживленное заклинанием и призванное исполнять волю своего создателя. По легенде, сделать голема может только добродетельный человек, праведник.

 - Из глины, говоришь? - оживился Дин. – Это объясняет комки грязи в доме Саманты… То есть, он действует по приказу?

 - Предположительно так.

 - Но _праведник_ , Сэм? Замыслить убийство – уже замараться.

 - Если только оно не задумано ради чьей-то защиты. Может, ты прав насчет того, что Майкл не в курсе похождений отца. Не исключено, все это сделано для того, чтобы он никогда и не узнал.

 - Какая-то у тебя хитровывернутая интерпретация праведности, - усомнился Дин.

 Сэм только плечами пожал – _уж какая есть_.

 Пробежав глазами строчки в дневнике, Дин с унынием обнаружил среди перечня трогательных  характеристик милого создания термин «практически неуничтожим».

 - Зашибись! – он вытащил из-за пояса пистолет и покачал его на ладони. – Тогда это бесполезно.

 - Выстрелив в эту тварь, ты ее только разозлишь, - согласился Сэм, захлопывая дневник. – Завтра первым делом едем поговорить с Андреа. Полагаю, она знает о големе куда больше, чем делает вид. И будем надеяться, что ей известно, как его остановить.

 - И с Джеффри тоже не мешает парой слов перемолвиться, - многозначительно добавил Дин.

 Сэм кивнул.

 

 ***

Заслышав звук поворачиваемого в замке ключа, Андреа с отцом метнулись к двери почти одновременно.

 - Майкл, что так поздно?! Что случилось? Мы звонили на сотовый, но ты не отвечал!

 - Ничего не случилось, - тут же огрызнулся мальчик, но его встрепанный и перемазанный вид говорил об обратном.

 Рукав куртки был весь в глине, щеки – в грязных разводах. Майкл еще стерпел, когда Андреа взялась инспектировать его одежду, но когда девушка потянулась, чтобы отереть ему лицо, он отстранился и буркнул:

\- Я с велика упал. Проколол шину и почти всю дорогу пришлось топать пешком.

 - Ты не ушибся?

 - Да нормально все. Отстань, - раздраженно отмахнулся он от сестры.

 Вопрос отца настиг Майкла уже на лестнице.

 - Как там Колби?

 - Смотреть на него больно, - вздохнул он, приваливаясь к перилам. – Переживает, а теперь вдобавок ко всему еще и боится – услышал, что его хотят отправить в приемную семью… Пап, а можем мы его к себе взять? У меня комната большая, на двоих места выше крыши хватит.

 Андреа бросила на растерявшегося отца тяжелый взгляд.

 - Я… я не знаю, сынок. Это же не так просто делается. Бумаги, волокита… Мы потом об этом поговорим, - уклончиво закончил он, глядя то в умоляющие глаза сына, то в непримиримые - дочери.

 Майкл кивнул и тихо поднялся к себе.

 - Андреа, может, сменишь гнев на милость? – вполголоса попросил Джеффри, едва заслышал щелчок закрывшейся на втором этаже двери. – Мальчик ведь совсем один. У него никого больше нет. А они так сдружились.

 - Думаешь, так оно и осталось бы, узнай Майкл, кто такой Колби? - резко возразила девушка. – Достаточно того, что мой братишка потерял мать. Не отнимай у него хотя бы иллюзию того, что она была тобой любима.

 - Я _любил_ ее!

 Покачав головой, Андреа ступила на лестницу, но Джеффри порывисто удержал ее.

 - Дочка, эта ответственность лежит на мне, - твердо сказал он.

 - Лежит, - холодно согласилась она, выдергивая руку, и взбежала наверх, не удостоив отца и взглядом.

 У комнаты брата она замерла и тихо постучала.

 Вздрогнув, Майкл поспешно сунул стопку грязных конвертов обратно в карман куртки.

\- Чего? – сердито спросил он.

 Дверь открылась, и сестра проскользнула внутрь.

\- Просто хочу убедиться, что все действительно в порядке. Ты сам не свой пришел.

 - Сказал же – в порядке, - ощетинился он. – Хорош уже надо мной кудахтать! Ты не мама!

 Андреа поджала губы и смолчала, но уходить – не уходила.

\- Ты ко мне в комнату в последнее время заходил? – неожиданно спросила она.

 - А… а что? – насторожился Майкл. – Нет!

 - У меня одна книжка пропала, думала, может, ты ее взял.

 - Не брал я ничего.

 Андреа склонила голову к плечу, испытующе глядя на брата.

\- Точно?

 - Конечно, точно! Зачем мне твои книги?

 - Ну да… - она глубоко вздохнула и взялась за ручку. – Ладно. Спокойной ночи, Майкл.

 Мальчик на цыпочках подкрался к двери и чутко прислушался к звукам в коридоре. Только убедившись, что сестра и в самом деле ушла к себе, он поднял куртку и вновь достал конверты подрагивающей от волнения рукой. Стряхнув с них налипшую грязь, Майкл сел на кровать и положил стопку перед собой, страшась делать следующий шаг. Он долго смотрел на письма, на короткие строчки адреса, на имя Саманты Форд, написанное, без сомнения, рукой его отца. Тоскливое предчувствие чего-то непоправимого сдавило грудь мальчика невидимыми тисками. Трясущимися пальцами он подцепил верхний конверт, вытащил исписанный лист бумаги, развернул его и начал читать.

 Он был просто не готов к обрушившемуся на него шквалу эмоций. Да и кто был бы готов? Они накатывали волна за волной, грозя утопить с головой: сначала шок, потом боль, остро всколыхнулось чувство утраты, на сей раз приправленное горечью предательства; горячие слезы потекли по щекам, когда в душе взъярились гнев и ненависть. Еще несколько писем… и еще большее потрясение, новое откровение – и теперь пришло смятение, сжалось горло от внезапного испуга, и боль…. боль никуда не делась, возможно, она останется в нем навсегда. Майкл судорожно обхватил себя за плечи, дрожа от переизбытка противоречивых чувств и безостановочно кусая губы.

 Но как утихает в море шторм, так затихла и буря в душе пятнадцатилетнего подростка. Словно выброшенные на берег обломки кораблекрушения, в сердце Майкла поселились сомнение, опасение, неверие… и навалился груз нежданной и негаданной ответственности.

 

[1]Выдержки из «Сефер Йецира».

[2]Сальвадор Дали — испанский живописец, график, скульптор, режиссёр, писатель. Один из самых известных представителей сюрреализма.

 Джеральд Скарф — британский художник-карикатурист и аниматор. Его самой знаменитой работой является оформление фильма The Wall и британской рок-группы Pink Floyd.

 

[3]Песня группы Cracker (альтернативный рок). Думаю, вам будет любопытно узнать, что фраза «Get out of my head» (уйди прочь из моих мыслей) заканчивается словами «and into my bed» (и запрыгни ко мне в постель). Подсознание у Дина работает на полную катушку! :D

 


	10. Глава 10

В доме зашевелились, когда горизонт на востоке посветлел – занимался тусклый зимний рассвет. Эту ночь они с Дином провели на переднем сидении Импалы, поочередно сменяя друг друга на посту. Сейчас Дин дремал, свернувшись под одеялом, а Сэм ежился и грел дыханием занемевшие от холода пальцы, стараясь стучать зубами не слишком громко.

 О своем портрете Дин больше не сказал ни слова, и Сэм не знал, радоваться этому или начинать бить тревогу. Ведь наверняка тот строит про себя предположения, откуда взялся рисунок и когда вообще был сделан, и, честное слово, Сэм лучше бы провел вечер под градом коварных вопросов, чем вот так сидеть и гадать, что за мысли бродят в этой шебутной русой голове. С другой стороны – а что бы Сэм ему ответил? Вариантов не так уж много, и если бы Дин повел дознание со своей обычной въедливостью, то пришлось бы выкладывать ему чистую правду либо… выкладывать ему чистую правду. Неясно только, какая из двух правд навредит их отношениям больше: что Сэм урод, которого неотвязно преследуют видения о крови и смерти, или что он урод, пускающий на Дина слюни.

 И с последним ничего поделать не получалось. Сэм мог сколько угодно урезонивать себя, уговаривать, приводить веские и разумные доводы, пытаться не думать, отвлечься, уйти с головой в работу. Но это чувство, как его ни назови: слепое увлечение, безрассудная страсть, наваждение, мания - однажды ворвавшись, бесцеремонно поселилось в его душе, подчинив себе _все_ , проросло корнями – уже не вырвать. Оно окрашивало собой дни и заполняло ночи, стало _нормой_ , настройками по умолчанию, к которым Сэм неизбежно возвращался снова и снова, невзирая ни на что. Он бросил взгляд на мирно посапывающий под боком объект своих терзаний и с хрустом потянулся, разминая плечи и спину.

 Они же практически не расстаются… едут в одной машине, спят в одной комнате, моются в одной ванной, а в закусочных сидят напротив и смотрят друг другу в глаза… Если бы выяснилось, что Дин уже что-то такое заподозрил, Сэм бы ничуть не удивился. Но вот чего Дин точно не знает, так это размера и глубины Сэмова на нем помешательства. А если бы узнал… Сэм живо представил, как Дин постоянно дергается и нервно косится на него – когда переодевается, когда выходит из душа, когда… да мало ли когда, – и очень быстро ловит Сэма на горячем. Черт, да ему достаточно будет засечь один-единственный голодный взгляд! При мысли об этом сразу сделалось нехорошо.

 Но альтернатива? Рассказать о видениях, объяснять то, что самому до конца непонятно? Конечно, когда-нибудь признаться все равно придется, и умом Сэм понимал, что чем раньше - тем лучше, а умалчивание все только в итоге усугубит. До сих пор он оправдывался перед собой тем, что Дину и без его проблем хлопот довольно, что парню нужно еще время, чтобы привыкнуть к новому восприятию окружающего мира. Но чем больше Дин _привыкает_ , чем дольше сражается с нечистью и убивает сверхъестественных тварей, тем сложнее будет ему понять и принять, что его верный друг и напарник – один из них.

 Если бы Сэм еще и сам знал… Если бы он был уверен, что не последует по той же дорожке, что и многие другие… Сэм встречал охотников, которые искренне считали, что всех детей-экстрасенсов следует уничтожать изначально, пока те не выросли и не принялись сеять смерть и разрушения. Как узнать наверняка – правы они или ошибаются? И что, если все же _правы_?

 Дин, не просыпаясь, причмокнул губами, вывел носом замысловатую руладу и заерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее. Сэм невольно заулыбался – во сне Дин выглядел невероятно трогательно, совсем мальчишкой. Между ними на сидении лежали бумаги, блокноты, дневник, собранные в небрежную кучку, которая гордо увенчивалось выключенным ноутом. Ворочаясь, Дин едва не смахнул все это на пол, и Сэм поспешно сгреб ценные материалы в охапку и прижал к груди. Удовлетворенно вздохнув, Дин немедленно раскинулся на освободившемся месте и пробормотал: «Чудища - выдумка». Сэм обеспокоенно заглянул в лицо спящему. Только бы не очередной кошмар…

 Внезапно Дин дернулся всем телом, взмахнул рукой, едва не выбив у Сэма из рук лэптоп, и, пока тот спасал технику от окончательного истребления, вольготно вытянулся на сидении, преспокойно устроив голову у него на коленях. Сэм едва поборол первый инстинктивный порыв распахнуть дверцу и удрать подальше, настолько теплая тяжесть, придавившая бедра, была… скажем так – _будоражащей_ , в сложном и противоречивом смысле. А Дин, как нарочно, вдобавок ко всему еще и пылко обхватил Сэмово колено рукой, словно самую любимую подушку. Черт, ему его бывшая снится, что ли? Сэм застыл каменным изваянием, вжимаясь в спинку, и только по оккупированной Дином ноге то и дело пробегала короткая нервная дрожь.

 - В шкафу никого нет, Сэмми. Папа проверил.

  _Что?_  Глаза у Сэма широко распахнулись, сердце подпрыгнуло и заколотилось еще сильней.

 - Не бойся… пригляжу за тобой. Сэмми, я всегда о тебе позабочусь.

 Неведомо почему, но этот невнятный односторонний разговор резанул Сэма острой болью. С кем Дин говорил? Не с ним, однозначно. Было в голосе, вернее, в интонациях друга нечто неуловимое, но наводящее на мысль о маленьком ребенке. Выходит, Дину снится что-то из детства? Тогда _кто такой_ Сэмми?

 - Ладно, принесу соль…

 Соль? Дин уже тогда про нее знал или это наложился его нынешний опыт?

 - Папа!

 Дин стремительно сел, одурело вертя головой. Их лица оказались так близко, что Сэм выгнулся уж и вовсе немыслимо, пытаясь хоть чуточку отстраниться. Зато он хорошо видел, как спустя пару секунд глаза Дина утратили сонную поволоку и...

 - Чувак! – возмущенно завопил тот, шарахаясь прочь. – Ты чего?!

 - _Я_ чего? Я – _ничего_! – вспылил в ответ Сэм, помимо воли заливаясь краской, - вот с чего, спрашивается, он же тут совершенно ни при чем!

 - А чего тогда я у тебя на коленях? – продолжал негодовать Дин.

 - Да ты… ты же сам… ты сам улегся! – прозаикался Сэм, страстно желая вот прямо сейчас обзавестись даром мгновенной телепортации.

 - А ты сидел и смотрел?!

 - Будить не хотел!

 Блин, да что за фигня! С чего он вообще _оправдывается_ , а?!

 Дин ткнул в него пальцем и непререкаемо припечатал:

\- В следующий раз - буди!

 - Уже планируешь _следующий_ раз? – гневно раздувая ноздри, съязвил Сэм.

 - Ни хрена подобного!

 Сэм сердито отвернулся, пробормотав под нос:

\- Придурок.

\- Сучка, - немедленно прилетело в ответ.

При этом Дин довольно лыбился от уха до уха, и Сэм с запозданием понял, что снова по-дурацки купился на одну из многочисленных подначек этой ехидины. Пришлось срочно прятать собственное замешательство за толстыми линзами бинокля.

 - Сколько время? – как ни в чем не бывало спросил Дин.

 - Восьмой час.

 - Там все спокойно?

 Сэм пригляделся к передвижениям в доме.

\- Похоже, Колби решил последовать твоему совету. Он собирается в школу. Проследим за ним дотуда, а потом надо будет позавтракать и снова залезать в костюмы.

 - Ага. Понял, - немного отрешенно ответил Дин.

 Он уже сидел с лэптопом на коленях и проводил свой ежеутренний ритуал – _Диновы_ настройки по умолчанию - искал в сети демонские знамения. Лицо его было невозмутимо-спокойным, и будь Сэм менее наблюдательным, то и не заметил бы, как дернулся у друга кадык, когда он закрыл крышку и перевел взгляд на дом.

 По сравнению с той трагедией, что Дин переживал по сей день, все Сэмовы метания бледнели и выглядели сущим пустяком. Фактически… Только сейчас ему пришло в голову, что отсутствию у Дина интереса к портрету есть одно простейшее объяснение - _ему нет дела_. Проблемы и заморочки парня по имени Сэм Кемпбелл не входят в список приоритетных задач Дина, вот и все. Да и с какой стати? Они и у самого Сэма в этот список не попадали. И вообще, он тут на работе, хорошо бы _об этом_ помнить, а не растекаться мыслью по древу.

 Колби в сопровождении охранников без приключений добрался до школы. Сэм с Дином следовали за ними на почтительном расстоянии и, убедившись, что мальчик теперь среди учителей и одноклассников, в безопасности, с чистой совестью занялись делами насущными. Переоделись в туалете на заправке и двинулись к дому Келли, жуя завтрак прямо на ходу. Когда они подъезжали, Дин все еще вытирал с губ остатки жира и кетчупа.

 - Чувак, ты там пропустил, - пихнул его Сэм, пока они шли по подъездной дорожке к крыльцу.

 Дин вытащил из кармана давно потерявший первоначальный цвет платок и брезгливо скривился, держа его двумя пальцами на отлете. М-да, тут еще неизвестно кто кого больше испачкает.

 - Хотел бы я хоть разок нормально сесть и поесть что-нибудь  не подогретое на скорую руку в микроволновке, - пожаловался он.

 Замечание было чисто риторическим, Сэм это понимал, но все же осознание того, сколько всего Дин оставил позади, пустившись с ним в дорогу, камнем легло на сердце.  Он нажал на звонок и вслушался в мелодичную трель за дверью. Когда спустя минуту никто так и не открыл, позвонил снова и переглянулся с Дином.

 - Может, их дома нет, - предположил тот.

 Словно в опровержение, где-то в глубине дома раздался громкий треск, а потом – пронзительный женский вопль. Не колеблясь, Сэм прицельным пинком вышиб дверь, но первым внутрь ворвался Дин. Сэм мчался за ним по пятам туда, откуда доносились крики и грохот.

 Кричала Андреа. Девушка отчаянно пыталась оттащить от отца женщину, которая за горло приперла Джеффри к стене. По крайней мере, _это_ выглядело как женщина, но Сэм с первого взгляда заметил три знакомые отметины на кисти и оценил нечеловеческую силу, с которой существо держало Джеффри – его ноги болтались в нескольких дюймах от пола. Из рассеченного лба несчастного струилась кровь, а глаза уже закатывались.

 На оценку ситуации у Сэма ушло очень мало времени, доли секунды, но Дин уже успел метнуться на помощь к Андреа и тоже вцепился в голема, отдирая его руки от шеи теряющего сознание Джеффри. Их совместные усилия возымели лишь тот эффект, что тварь оставила в покое свою недодушенную жертву, развернулась, сгребла Дина и отшвырнула его прочь, как котенка. Пролетев через полкомнаты, Дин, коротко вскрикнув, с размаху врезался в край стола и соскользнул на пол. Но голему этого показалось мало, и он двинулся на согнувшегося от боли охотника. Дин вскинул перепуганные глаза…

 … и Сэм всадил подряд три пули твари в спину. Озверев окончательно, голем одним прыжком оказался рядом с обидчиком, и через мгновение Сэм был пришпилен к стене точно так же, как Джеффри до этого, глядя на чудовище в обличье хрупкой женщины, в налитые кровью безумные буркалы. Холодные, невероятно сильные пальцы безжалостно сдавили горло, лишая воздуха, и Сэму померещилось – он снова в доме Винчестеров, где-то рядом изгаляется демон, воняет серой и нестерпимый жар пышет из горящей комнаты, свет в глазах меркнет… Совсем рядом раздался режущий уши визг, и он снова смог дышать. Первое, что увидел Сэм, когда окружающий мир снова обрел четкость, - Дин, застывший перед ним с ракетницей в руке. Первое, что услышал, когда кровь перестала стучать в висках, - треск и звон стекла. Объятая огнем фигура неуклюже вывалилась наружу, разнеся по дороге хлипкую заднюю дверь. Сэм рванулся следом, но тут же осадил себя  -  какой смысл гнаться? Голем же с завидной прытью пересек двор и устремился в лес. Пламя на нем быстро угасало, ведь земля – не его пища, и к тому моменту как чудовище исчезло за деревьями, оно уже снова стало темным глиняным подобием человека.

 - Мы его убили? – выпалил за его спиной Дин.

 - Только отпугнули... – сокрушенно покачал головой Сэм, - …на время.

 Бледная как полотно, Андреа, дрожа, склонилась над неподвижным отцом.

\- О, нет, - задыхаясь от ужаса,  всхлипывала она, - нет, нет-нет-нет!

 Сэм опустился рядом на колени и быстро проверил пульс Джеффри.

 Он..? – с трудом выдавила девушка сквозь посеревшие губы.

 Охотник отрицательно мотнул головой.

\- Он дышит. Дин, звони 911.

 

*** 

Дин вложил в трясущиеся руки Андреа стакан с горячим чаем. Они сидели в приемном покое больницы, и девушку, несмотря на все влитые и вколотые успокоительные, все еще трясло от пережитого шока. У Джеффри обнаружилось сотрясение мозга и небольшая потеря крови, но повреждения дыхательных путей были серьезны настолько, что потребовалась операция. Сейчас он был уже вне опасности, и врачи с уверенностью давали благоприятный прогноз.

 - А Майкл где, в школе? – озабоченно спросил Дин. – Хотите, мы его к вам привезем?

 Андреа помолчала, зябко обхватив ладонями стакан и глядя в коричневую жижу так пристально, словно надеялась найти там правильный ответ.

 - Не нужно ему про это знать, - прошептала она наконец. – Не сейчас… еще нет.

 Дин вскинул бровь, подумав, что Майкл и без посторонней помощи сообразит, что стряслось какое-то несчастье, когда вернется домой и обнаружит разбитые окна и погром в комнате. Привычка защищать своего младшего брата, очевидно, стала для Андреа второй натурой, и Дин в какой-то мере ее понимал, но парню-то уже пятнадцать. Самое время ей понять, что Майкл больше не ребенок.

 - Я не понимаю, - едва слышно прошептала Андреа, по-прежнему гипнотизируя взглядом чай в стакане.

 Сэм с Дином переглянулись и слаженно поменялись местами: Дин отошел и прислонился к стене, а Сэм встал перед девушкой.

 - Это была мама… не понимаю…

 - Андреа, вы же знаете, что это не она, - сказал Сэм.

 - Не понимаю… - как заведенная повторила та.

 - А я думаю, понимаете, - жестко заметил охотник.

 Его прервало тихое покашливание. Дин демонстративно хмурился и сверлил Сэма многозначительным взглядом. Тот глубоко вздохнул и сдался молчаливому требованию напарника: вышел из роли федерального агента. Опустившись на кресло рядом с девушкой, Сэм продолжил уже на полтона ниже:

\- Ведь вы далеко не все нам рассказали о содержании «Сефер Йецира».

 Андреа с тревогой и опаской уставилась на него, и Сэм честно постарался вложить в ответный взгляд все сочувствие, на какое был в данный момент способен.

 - Что вы хотите знать? – дрожащим голосом спросила она.

 - Я хочу услышать от вас легенду о големе.

 Девушка тряхнула головой.

\- «Сефер Йецира» - эзотерический текст. В нем полно упоминаний о големах, духах и демонах всех размеров и форм.

 - Меня интересует конкретно голем, - настойчиво повторил Сэм.

 - И с чего вдруг агенту ФБР интересоваться такими вещами? – запоздало проснулась в Андреа  подозрительность.

 Сэм снова вздохнул и ответил предельно честно:

\- Мы не агенты ФБР.

 Глаза у Андреа негодующе распахнулись, губы приоткрылись, но Сэм не дал ей времени прореагировать должным образом.

 - Мы частные детективы, - продолжил он, глянув на Дина. – И наша специализация… как раз такие случаи.

 - А что, много на свете бывает _таких_ случаев? – скептически вздернула брови девушка.

 - Больше, чем вам захочется поверить, - угрюмо заверил ее Сэм.

 По лицу Андреа тенью пронеслись неверие и страх.

 - Андреа, мы ведь помочь хотим. Пожалуйста, - проникновенно сказал он, доставая из кармана обгоревшую книгу. – Расскажите нам о ней. Расскажите нам о големе.

 - Это _легенда_ , - упрямо повторила та, но уверенности в ее голосе не было и грамма.

 - То, что мы все видели этим утром, легендой явно не назовешь, - возразил Сэм.

 Девушка поспешно глотнула остывшего чая, пряча набежавшие слезы.

\- Ранние каббалисты… - дрожащим голосом начала она и откашлялась, с видимым усилием возвращаясь к своему излюбленному менторскому тону. – Они верили, что добродетельный человек может сотворить живое существо из сам **о** й земли. Слепленное из глины, оно обретает жизнь под действием слова; говоря проще – нужно нанести на него буквы в определенной последовательности, которая хранилась в тайне.

 - И эта последовательность есть в книге?

 - Да. Собственно, этот текст - не что иное как базовая инструкция по оживлению изначально неживого. Вот тут… - Андреа взяла томик и пролистала до нужного места, - … вот тут как раз и говорится про то, что на теле голема нужно вывести соответствующее слово.

 - На кисти руки?

 Они обменялись понимающими взглядами. Конечно, Андреа тоже разглядела символы.

 - И что это за тайное слово? – поинтересовался Сэм.

 - _Эмет_. Вот… - она указала пальцем на три буквы в тексте. – _Алеф_ , _мем_ и _тав_ образуют слово. _Эмет_.

 - Я не знаю иврита. Что это значит?

 - _Истина_. Это значит – _истина_ , - Андреа ненадолго умолкла, а когда заговорила вновь, маска примерной студентки пошла трещинами. – Истина не всегда во благо, она может нанести и вред, и это заложено в самом слове «голем», что означает - материя без формы, тело без души.

 Вздрогнув, Сэм метнул на Дина сторожкий взгляд. По спине пробежал холодок. _Истина не всегда во благо…_ Не об этом ли он думал не далее как сегодняшним утром?

 - Выходит, голем - создание несовершенное? – сглотнув комок в горле, вернулся Сэм к расспросам.

 - Это чудовище, - просто ответила Андреа. – Неспособное ни говорить, ни чувствовать толком - его эмоции ограничиваются набором самых примитивных реакций. По легенде оно рано или поздно впадает в кровожадное безумие и должно быть уничтожено своим создателем.

 - Уничтожено… а как?

 - Нужно стереть первую букву, _алеф_ , - она закрыла пальцем знак, похожий очертаниями на латинскую N. – _Эмет_ превратится в _мет_ … а это значит – _мертвый_. Снова… сила слова, только теперь оно не создает, а убивает, - тут ее голос сорвался, и девушка крепко прижала пальцы к дрожащим губам.

 Хладнокровный охотник в Сэме чуял, что отгадка уже совсем близко, остается лишь чуть-чуть прижать, надавить – и все, дело сделано. Но почему-то сделать это так, как привык – одним ударом - в то время, как с него не сводит напряженного взгляда Дин, Сэм просто физически не мог. Язык не поворачивался, и все тут.

 - Андреа, расскажите о своей матери, - необычайно мягко попросил он девушку.

 - Ч-что?

 - Голем был создан по ее образу, чтобы исполнить отмщение. Почему - ваша мать?

 Андреа молчала.

 - Послушайте, это чудовище убило Саманту Форд, пыталось убить вашего отца. Оно не остановится. Вы должны помочь нам.

 Она безмолвно замотала головой. Все-таки придется надавить...

 - Андреа, мы знаем об их отношениях.

 Вот тут-то она не выдержала и разрыдалась. Сэм с острым чувством дежа-вю вручил ей свой носовой платок и с беспокойством покосился на Дина. Тот понуро стоял, уставившись в пол, и безжалостно кусал губы. Только бы продержался до конца разговора! Эмоциональные срывы им сейчас точно не помогут.

 - А ваша мать знала?

 - О-она… она выяснила это уже давно, - через силу начала Андреа, усиленно разглядывая стиснутый в руке платок. - И начались ссоры… ужасная ругань… их брак развалился на глазах и с тех пор таким и остался… сломанным. Но про Колби она даже не подозревала… до того дня, как Майкл привел его к нам домой… забежали после школы. Тогда-то мама и поняла. Да мы обе поняли. Видно же сразу… Она начала искать, рыться. Нашла письма и убедилась, что все верно, он – от папы. Отец переписывался с Самантой с того дня, как мальчики познакомились. Деньги посылал… - губы ее сжались, глаза блеснули застарелой злостью и обидой, но тут же погасли. – Я видела эти письма, мама показала мне… а через неделю она умерла.

 Девушка снова расплакалась. Сэм терпеливо ждал.

 - А что стало с письмами? – спросил он, когда всхлипы утихли.

 - Я их сожгла, - прошептала она. – Не… не хотела, чтобы Майкл увидел. Когда все это началось, он был совсем маленьким, и этих ссор не помнит. Не знает ничего, - она вскинула на охотника потяжелевший взгляд, словно предвидя его сомнения, и с нажимом повторила: - Он _не знает_.

 Сэм не столько увидел, сколько почувствовал, как позади него напрягся, затаив дыхание, Дин.

 Допустим, Андреа сожгла письма Саманты к Джеффри… но ведь где-то лежали еще и ответные послания. Сэму отчетливо припомнился разгром в доме Фордов, словно голем что-то упорно там искал.

\- Уверены? – прищурился он.

\- Сэм, – предупреждающе прошипел Дин.

\- Майкл в курсе, над чем вы работаете? - ничуть не впечатлившись, продолжал напирать тот. – Он мог видеть материалы исследования? Читать вашу диссертацию?

\- Нет! – вскричала Андреа.

Ей _хотелось_ в это верить, Сэм прекрасно видел это и вполне ее понимал, но его интересовали _факты_.

\- Сэм!

Он нетерпеливо обернулся к напарнику и… все слова застряли у него в горле при виде страдальческих зеленых глаз.

\- Сэм, он не знал! – вырвалось у Дина едва ли не с отчаянием.

_Черт, старик, не сейчас! Дружище, держись, ну! Еще минутку!_

\- Но он _хотел_ узнать! Колби же говорил! Майклу нужен был ответ на вопрос - почему умерла его мама; он же так и сказал: «Майкл хотел бы у нее спросить…»!

Сэм открыл рот… и закрыл, крепко призадумавшись. Так вот куда Дин клонит...

\- Праведник, Сэм! _Мотив_ должен быть _праведным_! – Дин ступил вперед, заглядывая Сэму в глаза, и у того сердце зашлось, когда он увидел вздрагивающие губы и одинокую слезу, прочертившую дорожку по щеке друга. – Этого голема создала не ненависть, его создала _любовь_. Мальчик просто хотел поговорить со своей мамой!


	11. Глава 11

\- Сэм, дай ключи от машины. Мы с Андреа съездим поговорим с Майклом, а ты оставайся и проследи, чтобы зомби-апокалипсис местного значения не вытряс-таки из Джеффри душу, - решительно распорядился Дин.

\- Я не… я не могу сейчас папу оставить… - слабо воспротивилась Андреа.

Дин, не слушая возражений, подхватил ее под локоть и поднял на ноги.  
\- На данный момент он в порядке, а за дальнейшим Сэм присмотрит. Вы же сейчас куда нужнее своему брату. Сэм! – он повернулся и нетерпеливо прищелкнул пальцами. – Ключи!

… точно… да, так будет правильно… у Дина лучше всего получится поговорить с Майклом… он разберется там, а Сэм - здесь… все верно… это Сэм просто от неожиданности замешкался – давненько он не видел Дина таким энергичным и целеустремленным. Он безропотно вытащил связку и протянул другу.

\- Позвони нам, когда Джеффри придет в себя, - добавил Дин напоследок.

\- А если Майкл знает, где голем… - начал Сэм.

\- То я звоню тебе, - договорил Дин уже на ходу, твердой рукой подталкивая к дверям растерянную Андреа.

Сэм провожал их обескураженным взглядом, пока они не скрылись из виду за выходом к парковке. _И что это такое сейчас было?_

***

\- … хорошо, я скажу ей… - вздохнул в трубку Дин и напрягся, увидев, как Андреа выскочила из вестибюля школы – одна, встревоженная - и заспешила к нему. - Черт, кажется, что-то случилось...

\- Что? Что случилось? – Сэм на том конце провода немедленно начал психовать – уж Дин-то знал, насколько этот парень не любил быть не в теме.

\- Майкла с ней нет.

Андреа распахнула дверцу и рухнула на сидение. Дин отвел телефон подальше от уха, но динамик даже на расстоянии ярился, выплевывая вопросы, ответов на которые у Дина пока не было. _Что ж, начнем с хороших новостей…_  
\- Ваш отец пришел в сознание, - сказал он, успешно игнорируя Сэмовы вопли. – С ним все будет хорошо.

Девушка вздохнула с видимым облегчением, даже тревожная складка у сжатых губ на миг разгладилась. _Ну, а теперь перейдем к делу…_

\- Где Майкл?

\- В школе его нет, - Андреа нервно сплетала и расплетала подрагивающие пальцы, - никто не видел его с самого обеда. И телефон не берет…

\- Только без паники, - веско сказал Дин, тщательно скрывая за уверенным тоном собственное растущее беспокойство. – Возможно, он просто пошел домой.

\- Дин? Дин! – требовательно взывал тем временем Сэм.

\- Я поехал, - коротко проинформировал его Дин. – Позвоню, когда что-нибудь выясню.

Выруливая со стоянки, он поинтересовался у Андреа:  
\- С Колби говорили?

\- Он видел Майкла только утром. Сказал, что тот вел себя странно – все время отмалчивался… И дома за завтраком тоже ни слова не проронил… - глухо ответила девушка.

\- А сам Колби - как он вам показался?

Андреа помялась.  
\- Расстроенный… Растерянный…

Проклятье. Еще бы… Вокруг полно народу, а ему пусто и одиноко, и нет рядом друга и защитника. Зря Дин уговорил его пойти в школу.

\- Вы ему что-нибудь сказали?

\- Нет, я… я не знала - _что…_ \- она перевела взгляд за окно и покаянно прошептала: – Бедный мальчик. Не скрою, я желала, чтобы все каким-то чудом изменилось и папа никогда не встретился с его матерью; чтобы он вообще никогда не появлялся на свет… но я ни за что… - Андреа прижала ладонь к губам и крепко зажмурилась, на длинных ресницах повисли, дрожа, слезинки. – _Что_ вы скажете Майклу? – вдруг встрепенулась она, заглядывая Дину в лицо со смесью страха и тревоги.

\- Что скажете ему _вы_ , Андреа? – жестко парировал он, на мгновение отвлекшись от дороги. – Погибла женщина, ребенок осиротел и остался без крова, ваш отец в больнице, а Майкл мечется и страдает – и все это потому, что он всего лишь хотел узнать ответы, в которых ему отказала его собственная семья. Нет, не со _мной_ ему нужно сейчас говорить. _Я_ не могу сказать ничего, что облегчило бы его боль.

Девушка промолчала, но Дин по заметавшемуся взгляду видел, что заставил ее крепко призадуматься над причинами и следствиями.

\- Ну, так как, Андреа? – надавил он. - Готовы оставить прошлое в прошлом и найти наконец для брата нужные слова?

***

\- Я любил жену… - запинаясь, прошептал Джеффри.

\- Вам, наверное, не стоит разговаривать, - засомневался Сэм.

\- Но жить с ней было… совсем нелегко… ее болезнь… иногда она целыми днями, а то и неделями, не поднималась с постели… а Саманта… она как солнечный лучик, такая… живая…

В уголках глаз Джеффри блеснули слезы, и Сэм снова старательно изобразил на лице понимание и сочувствие. Как так вышло, что на этой охоте ему выпала роль исповедника, он и сам не мог взять в толк. Тем более что до Сэма категорически не доходило - почему и зачем иным людям требуется вывернуться наизнанку перед совершенно посторонним человеком.

\- Наверное, я влюбился в нее… или даже не наверное…

Разговоры по душам отродясь не числились среди Сэмовых умений. Его этому не учили. Он привык делать свою работу без затей – прикончил монстра, двинулся дальше… Дин сейчас не стоял у него за плечом воплощенным укором, но Сэм готов был поклясться, что в ответ на эти мысли услышал неодобрительное покашливание друга. Видимо, просто спасти жизнь – еще недостаточно. Похоже, придется им в процессе утирать пострадавшим слезы и вообще всячески сострадать.

\- Я думал… то, о чем Сара не знает, ей не навредит…

_Ну вот, слезы заказывали? Получите и распишитесь._

\- И тогда казалось – узнать ей совершенно неоткуда… но вышло иначе…

Что бы сделал Дин? Подался вперед, участливо накрыл ладонь Джеффри своей? Сэм вполне это допускал, но проделать такое самому… Нет. Подумаешь – ну что сложного… а руки слушаться напрочь отказывались. И, кстати, о Дине - что там у него? Почему не звонит?

\- Про мальчика я не знал. Да и про Саманту не знал – где она и как она - до того дня, как Майкл привел к нам Колби… та же фамилия и глаза точь-в-точь мамины…

Уж лучше бы сюда ворвался голем… С ним-то предельно ясно, что делать.

\- И Сара тоже увидела… - Джеффри затрясся от беззвучных рыданий. – Я никому не хотел зла.

Ну и что прикажете говорить? Ведь так оно почти всегда и бывает – никто никому зла не хотел. Но люди есть люди, они ошибаются, и в результате кто-то страдает, кто-то умирает, и тогда уже ничего не исправить. Невозможно искупить потерянную по твоей вине жизнь. Смерть окончательна и бесповоротна, и тебе приходится потом с этим жить в наказание за то, что больше ты ничего не в силах сделать. Сэм налил стакан воды и поднес его к губам Джеффри. А что еще он мог дать этому человеку?

Не стоит искать ответов у того, кто сам проклят.

***

\- Вот он!

Они выехали из-за поворота как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть закрывающуюся за Майклом входную дверь – мальчик только что пришел. Войдя следом, они услышали его растерянный возглас и быстрые шаги по битому стеклу, доносящиеся из той самой комнаты. Встав на пороге, Дин и Андреа встретились глазами с перепуганным подростком. На его лице не было ни кровинки.

\- Что случилось? – стискивая кулаки, выкрикнул он.

Губы Андреа беззвучно шевельнулись, словно она хотела ответить, но не могла заставить себя произнести хоть слово. Дин сделал это за нее.

\- Случилась твоя дрессированная зверушка, парень, - довольно безжалостно припечатал он. - Она слетела с катушек и напала на отца, и тот сейчас в больнице.

Это казалось невозможным, но Майкл побелел еще больше.

\- С ним все хорошо! – поспешно вклинилась опомнившаяся Андреа. – Он поправится, но, Майкл, тебе надо остановиться. Остановить _ее._ Это создание… оно опасно. Оно убивает людей.

Мальчик неверяще замотал головой.  
\- Нет, - прошептал он. – Нет-нет, она не стала бы. Ни за что. Я знаю, мама рассержена и обижена, но она никому бы не причинила вреда!

\- Майкл, родной… - Андреа приблизилась к смятенному брату и по-матерински нежно накрыла ладонью его щеку. – Ты не понимаешь… то, что ты привел в мир… это _не_ наша мама. Это создание - чудовищно. Ему нет места среди живых.

Он закусил губу и с тоской пробормотал, ни на кого не глядя:  
\- Я даже не думал, что получится. Это было просто – желание. Просто… слова. Я никак не мог понять – почему она нас оставила. Хотел спросить… но у нее теперь не получается говорить… Она… - Майкл задышал часто-часто и дрожащей рукой достал из кармана пачку писем, - …она принесла мне вот это, - он вскинул глаза на сестру. – Из-за _этого_ она умерла, да?

Ей не было нужды читать. Только разглядев почерк на конвертах, Андреа задохнулась и прижала пальцы к губам в уже знакомом Дину жесте испуга и растерянности. Но он отдал должное самообладанию девушки – она быстро оправилась. Андреа решительно забрала злосчастные послания из рук брата и небрежно бросила их на стол, словно говоря – это не имеет значения, не нужно никому. Взяв мальчика за плечи, сестра мягко увлекла его к дивану.

\- Майкл, пойми, нашей маме сильно нездоровилось. Она заболела давно, задолго до… - Андреа метнула короткий взгляд на листки, принесшие столько горя и бед. – Это болезнь забрала у нее и веру, и надежду, и радость жизни. Мама любила нас – всех нас – и никогда бы не поступила так, будь она полна сил… но для человека, потерявшего способность верить, этот мир может показаться очень темным и мрачным местом…

\- Она перестала верить в нас? – с горечью спросил Майкл, потерянно заглядывая сестре в глаза.

\- Нет, что ты, милый! Нет! – воскликнула Андреа, крепко обнимая его. – Она перестала верить в себя.


	12. Глава 12

Оставив брата с сестрой наедине – видит бог, им было о чем поговорить! – Дин вышел и позвонил Сэму с коротким и неутешительным отчетом.

\- Парень знает, где сейчас голем? Или как его вызвать? – спросил тот сразу по существу, не вдаваясь в эмоциональные дебри. – А Андреа?

\- Нет, похоже, тварюга бродит, где вздумается, и гуляет сама по себе… а с этими письмами сама пацана нашла.

Сэм разочарованно прищелкнул языком.  
\- Ладно, тогда лучше вези их сюда. И пусть Андреа захватит свою диссертацию. Пороюсь сам, может, найду там зацепку.

Телефон в руке Дина тревожно завибрировал.  
\- Погоди, не отключайся… - это был не звонок, а сработала камера у временного пристанища Колби. Дин тихо чертыхнулся – похоже, мальчишка, расстроенный непонятным поведением Майкла и неожиданным появлением Андреа, последовал примеру старшего друга и слинял с занятий. И теперь он один во всем доме, под защитой всего лишь деревянных дверей и тонких стен. Одолеваемый нехорошим предчувствием, Дин переключился обратно на Сэма.

\- Сэм…

\- Вижу. Больница всего в паре кварталов оттуда. Пять минут – и я там.

\- Да, но тогда Джеффри останется без охраны. Я тоже недалеко: возьму Майкла с Андреа, заеду за Колби и привезу к тебе всех троих. Им по-любому надо друг с другом обстоятельно побеседовать.

\- Думаешь, сейчас подходящее время? – судя по кислому тону, крутой Динов напарник отнюдь не вдохновился перспективой семейных разборок.

\- Сэм, а тут вообще может быть _подходящее_ время?

Переварив все аргументы и не найдя, к чему придраться, Сэм хмуро спросил:  
\- Ракетница при тебе?

\- Конечно.

\- Будь начеку, Дин.

Тревожить Андреа и Майкла сейчас, когда они наконец-то _говорили_ , очень не хотелось, но выбирать не приходилось. Отправив девушку за диссертацией, Дин с Майклом на буксире зашагал к выходу. Именно что на буксире – мальчик явно не рвался куда-то там с ним ехать и плелся нога за ногу.

\- Ну же, двигаем, - поторопил парнишку Дин.

Тут Майкл и вовсе остановился, настороженно взирая на него.  
\- Вы кто? Коп?

\- Нет, я охотник, - опрометчиво вылетело у Дина, прежде чем он успел прикусить язык. А слово, как известно, не воробей, так что пришлось договаривать, хотя Дин постарался обойтись самыми общими фразами. – Ну… типа того. Мы с другом… выслеживаем всякое…э-э… нехорошее. Чтобы людей не трогали.

\- А здесь вы, значит, на маму охотитесь? – холодно отметил Майкл.

_Ишь, догадливый какой…_

\- Это не твоя мама! – Дин в свою очередь попробовал донести до него этот ключевой момент. Парень _должен_ осознать, что созданное им существо – _монстр._

Удалось или нет, он не совсем понял, но скорее всего - да, потому что после этих слов Майкл перестал смотреть на Дина как на смертельного врага. Собственно, он вообще на него смотреть перестал. Взгляд мальчика на миг стал пустым и отстраненным, словно он прислушивался к чему-то, неслышимому другим, а потом у него вырвалось с ужасом и непередаваемым отчаянием:  
\- Что же я скажу Колби?!

\- Правду, - незатейливо посоветовал Дин.

\- Но ведь все… все, что случилось… это я виноват, - окончательно сникая, убито прошептал Майкл. – Он теперь и глядеть-то на меня не захочет, не то что говорить!

У Дина сердце разрывалось от жалости к парнишке, но факт оставался фактом – пусть и ненамеренно, но он стал причиной гибели человека. Тут уж ничего не поделать.

\- Не исключено, - коротко согласился он. – Тогда тебе придется с этим смириться, Майкл. Ты влез туда, куда влезать было нельзя, играл с силами, про которые и упоминать-то опасно, и тем самым совершил ошибку, _роковую_ ошибку. Но понимаешь, в жизни так: раз уж ты накосячил, то не прячься по углам, а, будь добр, встань и отвечай за свои поступки. Наберись смелости взглянуть на последствия. Исправь то, что еще можно исправить. Это и называется – быть мужчиной, - Дин положил руку Майклу на плечо и подтолкнул к выходу.

По лестнице дробно простучали каблуки, и к ним присоединилась Андреа с пачкой листов. 

\- Ступай в машину, - кивнула она брату. - Мы сейчас подойдем.

Дин понял это так, что с ним хотят поговорить наедине. _Что ж…_ В ожидании, пока Майкл скроется за дверью, он вытащил ракетницу, еще раз проверил заряд и наличие запасных патронов. Лучше перебдеть, ага.

\- Что вы хотите, чтобы он сделал? – порывисто обернулась к нему Андреа. – Думаете, он может остановить это чудовище?

\- Только он и может, судя по вашим же словам.

\- Он ведь еще ребенок!

Сунув ракетницу обратно за пояс, Дин сжал губы и сурово отрезал:  
\- Андреа, его детство похоронено в той же могиле, что и Саманта Форд.

Где-то в квартале от дома мобильник Дина снова ожил, и он поспешно откинул крышку – хорошо бы это Сэм звонил, а не... Надежде, в лучших традициях жанра, не суждено было сбыться. При виде очередной картинки с камеры Дин похолодел от ужаса: вдоль того самого переулка, по которому не далее как вчера он бежал за Колби, сейчас скрытно пробиралась знакомая до отвращения темная фигура.

\- Бля-ядь! – простонал он, напрочь забыв о приличиях: «при дамах и детях не выражаться» и прочей такой фигне. 

Охотник выжал газ до упора, одновременно набирая Сэма. Ему опять не хватало рук. Напарник ответил даже раньше, чем Дин донес трубку до уха: коротко выдохнул «Мчусь туда!» и тут же отключился.

\- Что случилось? – вся на нервах, вскинулась Андреа.

\- К Колби пожаловал незваный гость, - сквозь зубы бросил Дин, горбясь за рулем от напряжения. – Майкл, ты знаешь, как остановить голема? В смысле, что надо делать – знаешь?

\- О-она не… она его не тронет… - выдавил побледневший мальчик.

\- Майкл, это НЕ твоя мать! – рявкнул Дин в унисон с визгом тормозов Импалы. Они были на месте. – Ты _знаешь_ , что делать?

Тот безмолвно закивал.

\- Хорошо. Пошли.

\- Стой! – в панике вцепилась в него Андреа. – Вдруг он не сможет…

\- Я прикрою, - Дин выхватил ракетницу. – Жди здесь.

Он с предосторожностями двинулся к дому, держась так, чтобы Майкл все время находился у него за спиной. Ракетница удивительно ладно лежала в ладони, тяжесть ее уже стала почти привычной, а хищный холод стали неслабо так ободрял, но Дин все равно внутренне обмирал от страха. Нет, боялся он вовсе не за себя, и даже не столько за мальчика, который тихо ступал позади, сколько того, что они обнаружат, шагнув за порог. При виде распахнутой двери с выломанным замком у него вырвалось проклятие.  
\- Стой тут! – он глянул через плечо чтобы с упавшим сердцем обнаружить, что за ним по пятам следует не только Майкл, но и Андреа. – Блин, оба стойте!

Дин бы, наверное, добавил еще что-нибудь насквозь нецензурное, если бы не прогремевший в доме выстрел. Тут уж ему резко стало не до ослушницы.  
\- Не пускай его! – крикнул он Андреа и ринулся внутрь.

Еще на лестничной площадке Дин унюхал запах горячей глины, а спустя секунду заметил оранжевые отблески и дым, валящий из комнаты в дальнем конце коридора. Ворвавшись туда, он лишь мимоходом успел поразиться, что Сэм, как ни удивительно, уже здесь, торопливо перезаряжает свою ракетницу, в то время как охваченный пламенем голем прет на него спятившим бульдозером. Огонь не причинял твари никакого видимого ущерба, бессильно угасая на спекшейся глине, и Дин невольно прикипел взглядом к неуклюжей землисто-серой фигуре, которая прямо у него на глазах снова обретала человеческие черты. Зрелище завораживало своей полнейшей нереальностью, но Дин стряхнул секундную оторопь, которая могла дорого обойтись Сэму, и выстрелил голему в спину.

Тот взревел и неожиданно резво развернулся к новому врагу – растоптать, придушить, стереть в порошок, - но Сэм тоже не зевал и почти в упор разрядил ракетницу в голову чудовища. Патрон попал точно в висок и снес полчерепа – или что там у големов вместо черепа, – но и это лишь ненадолго замедлило нечисть. Ошметки глины сами собой сползлись, слепились вместе и снова приняли жуткое подобие лица Сары Келли. Сэмов дневник не погрешил против истины: _«практически неуничтожим»_ значилось в нем, и так оно и было на самом деле. Дина пробрало ужасом от осознания их полнейшей беспомощности: они _ничего_ не могут сделать – ни убить, ни хотя бы связать и обездвижить. И как можно помыслить подпустить к этой твари пятнадцатилетнего мальчишку?!

\- Дин, прикрой Колби! – крикнул Сэм. – Я выманю ее наружу!

Колби? Сэм на что-то показывал, тыча пальцем в угол комнаты. Ни тогда, ни много позже Дин так и не смог описать, что именно он почувствовал при виде скорчившейся там неподвижной фигурки. Знал лишь, что внезапно стало невозможно дышать, словно это ему, Дину, голем сдавил горло... Он метнулся вперед и загородил мальчика – _живой, он живой?! Господи, пусть будет живой!_ \- в то время как Сэм пятился к двери в сад, увлекая за собой чудовище. Вгоняя в ракетницу последний патрон, Дин не мог не думать – а что же дальше? Стрелять означало привлечь внимание голема сюда, а здесь - Колби. Да и что может сделать один оставшийся заряд? Не стрелять – и тварь доберется до Сэма, а этого Дин допустить тоже _никак_ не мог. Ни тот, ни другой вариант не сулили ничего хорошего, но он, колеблясь, все же неуверенно поднял оружие.

\- НЕТ!  
В искореженном дверном проеме, всего в нескольких шагах от беснующегося чудовища, застыл Майкл, а посеревшая от ужаса Андреа отчаянно пыталась оттащить его назад. Но мальчик, резко стряхнув с себя руки сестры, без колебаний двинулся вперед.  
\- Мама! Стой!

Дин открыл рот, чтобы крикнуть, предупредить, но не смог издать ни звука. Время вдруг странным образом замедлилось и растянулось, словно размазалось тонким слоем по ткани реальности - все вокруг застыло, и только голем заторможенно поворачивался к своему создателю. 

\- Стой, - хрипло повторил Майкл, оглушительно в звенящей тишине, и, вздрагивая от страха, сделал еще один шаг.

\- Майкл, осторожно! – пронзительно вскрикнула Андреа, судорожно вцепляясь в брата, пытаясь оттолкнуть его к себе за спину.

Это оказалось ошибкой. То ли усмотрев в девушке угрозу своему хозяину, то ли еще что, но голем яростно взревел и недвусмысленно потянулся к ее горлу.

\- Нет! – жестом руки остановил его Майкл, а мгновенно сориентировавшийся Сэм подскочил к Андреа и утянул девушку назад, зажимая ей ладонью рот, без слов говоря: «Не вмешивайся».

И опять стало тихо, так, что Дину сумасшедшее биение собственного сердца казалось грохотом. Последний шаг, и мальчик доверчиво прильнул к созданию, что так походило на его мать, крепко обнял и затих. Секунды шли, одна за другой падали в глухую пустоту, когда Майкл наконец отстранился, мягко взял голема за руку и легким движением пальца стер одну из букв на тонкой, обманчиво слабой кисти.

С руки все и началось. Дюйм за дюймом плоть быстро становилась тем, чем по сути и была - сухой глиной, рассыпающейся прямо на глазах с тихим шорохом, в котором чудилась печаль. Голем бессильно осел на пол и уже через минуту превратился в безвредную кучку сероватой земли, над которой, склонив голову, недвижимо замер Майкл. Тихо… Как же тихо. Словно мир оцепенел вместе с мальчиком, для которого его мама умерла сейчас во второй раз.

Майкл коротко всхлипнул, и этот едва слышный звук разбил наваждение на осколки. Все разом пришло в движение: Дин бросился к безудержно разрыдавшемуся пареньку и крепко прижал к себе, Сэм выпустил Андреа и склонился над лежащим ничком Колби. _Колби!_ Передав Майкла в надежные объятия сестры, Дин метнулся следом за напарником.

\- Колби! – вскрикнул и Майкл, снова выворачиваясь из рук Андреа и падая на колени рядом с другом.

Тот был в сознании, но бледен как смерть. Дышал мальчик прерывисто и неглубоко, словно каждый вдох причинял острую боль. Сэм осторожно ощупал его не хуже опытного врача – точными, скупыми движениями.

\- Трещина в ребре, - констатировал он. – Возможно, перелом.

Дин без напоминаний выудил телефон и набрал 911. Майкл же потянулся вперед и бережно взял Колби за руку.


	13. Глава 13

Итак. Они вызвали медиков. Они погасили тлеющий в нескольких местах ковер, и тем самым спасли от пожара целый дом. Они проследили, чтобы Колби благополучно погрузили в скорую, а сами следом отвезли Майкла и Андреа в больницу. Сэму пришлось на ходу менять собственный более чем устоявшийся сценарий и экспромтом отвечать на неизбежные вопросы мало того что представителей властей, так еще и пребывающих в шоке хозяев дома, которые на свою голову приютили Колби. Дело закончено. Впереди лишь натянутые разговоры, неловкие признания, выяснения и объяснения. Все эти междусобойчики среди потрясенных пережитыми событиями людей - явление обычное, но оно уже не имеет отношения ни к Сэму, ни к Дину. Это внутрисемейные дела потерпевших, вот пусть и разбираются сами.

Так почему же они все еще здесь? Зачем слоняются в больничных коридорах, вглядываясь и вслушиваясь в отзвуки чужого несчастья? Чего ждет Дин?

Дин, к слову, не спускал глаз с палаты, где сейчас находились Андреа и Майкл – навещали отца. Пригубив кофе, он спросил Сэма словно бы мимоходом:  
\- Как ты так быстро добрался до дома?

\- Когда ты позвонил, я уже туда ехал, - ответил тот без особой охоты.

Дин вскинул брови – _чего вдруг_?

\- Плохое предчувствие насчет Колби, - напомнил Сэм.

\- Ага… Так что, выходит, ты у нас еще и экстрасенс?

 _Этот_ вопрос Сэм предпочел проигнорировать.  
\- Дин, нам пора ехать, - вместо ответа завел он… в который уж раз.

\- Я хочу сначала убедиться, что с ними все в порядке, - тоже в который раз уперся Дин.

Все в порядке? _Как_ у них вообще может быть хоть что-то «в порядке», после всего случившегося? Они вышли из переделки живыми – большего «в порядке» им едва ли уже добиться.

Сэм раздраженно вздохнул и пробурчал:  
\- Ну и семейка. Две погибшие женщины, два осиротевших мальчишки, друзья, выяснившие, что они братья, и кто знает, смогут ли они теперь когда-нибудь нормально поговорить друг с другом… и все это потому, что один конкретный мужик не мог удержать в штанах член! – безжалостно суммировал он.

Дин повернул голову и окинул его не по-хорошему задумчивым взглядом.  
\- Ты частенько поступаешь против правил, Сэм, и знаешь это, - негромко заметил он, прихлебывая кофе с кажущейся безмятежностью. - Ты нарушаешь законы. Постоянно.

Сэм открыл было рот, чтобы - в очередной раз! – объяснить что, зачем и почему, но Дин его опередил:

\- Я знаю. У тебя на это веские причины, ты спасаешь людей. Но при этом почему-то полагаешь, что имеешь право осуждать этих самых людей за то, что они сделали, в общем-то, то же самое – нарушили некие _правила_. Да, Сэм, они небезупречны. У них есть чувства, а чувства - весьма сложная и запутанная штука. А еще они по своей человеческой природе частенько совершают ошибки. Тебе бы стоило проявить толику сочувствия к тем, кто не стал по жизни таким совершенством, как ты.

Сэм стремительно повернулся к другу, собираясь сердито выпалить - с чего, с какого перепугу Дин вознес его на какой-то им самим придуманный пьедестал, а сам остался где-то у подножия?! Если хочет увидеть _совершенство_ , пусть в зеркало хорошенько глянет, в конце-то концов, и Сэм не про внешность сейчас говорит! Но глаза Дина, наверное, все же обладали собственной магией, потому что Сэм снова – уже привычно - потерялся в чистом взгляде человека, на чьей совести никогда не лежал неподъемный груз непрощаемой вины, и все слова так и остались невысказанными.

А Дин, должно быть, сейчас в недоумении – чего Сэм так на него пялится…

\- Я не такой, - буркнул в итоге Сэм. – Будь я совершенством, никакие правила мне бы и вовсе не понадобились.

Бросив это, он круто развернулся и ушел, а у Дина не было времени даже толком поразмыслить над словами друга, потому что в дверях, как по команде, показались Андреа и Майкл. Мальчик, не глядя по сторонам, безмолвно побрел дальше по коридору к палате, где лежал Колби, а девушка направилась прямиком к Дину. 

\- Как отец, лучше? – приветливо кивнул он ей.

\- Врачи говорят, он полностью поправится. И Колби тоже. Оба будут здоровы. Благодаря вам с Сэмом.

\- Да ладно, это же наша работа, - смущенно отозвался Дин, и собственные слова неожиданно звонким эхом отдались в сознании: _это наша работа._

\- Мы… - Андреа набрала в грудь воздуха, - мы предложили Колби к нам переехать. Обсудили все и пришли к выводу – было бы хорошо, если бы он остался с нами… - она помялась. – Теперь вот Колби думает.

\- Понятно.

\- Ну да… ему есть о чем подумать...

Дин мысленно согласился. Конечно, Колби нужно время, чтобы все осознать и принять… возможно, немало времени… но когда-нибудь все равно… тем более, что альтернатива…  
\- Он согласится, я уверен.

\- Ох, надеюсь, - вздохнула Андреа. – Спасибо вам за все…

Дин смотрел вслед удаляющейся девушке и думал, что Сэм, наверное, прав, и пора им уезжать. Их работа здесь закончена, остальное доделает сама жизнь. Он одним глотком прикончил кофе, выбросил стаканчик и зашагал к выходу, но на полпути его словно что-то толкнуло глянуть – как там у Колби. Оказалось - не зря. В коридоре у двери палаты, притулившись на скамье, сидел, повесив голову, Майкл и удрученно глядел на книгу в своих руках. «Две твердыни» - подойдя ближе, разобрал Дин название. Именно ее Майкл читал Колби прошлым вечером.

\- Привет, - окликнул мальчика Дин.

Тот не шевельнулся, даже глаз не поднял.

Но разговор-то нужно с чего-то начать, и Дин спросил:  
\- Принес почитать ее Колби?

Майкл подавленно кивнул.

\- Классный выбор. «Властелин колец» - лучшая книга всех времен!

Глухое молчание в ответ.

\- А чего ж не заходишь? – Дин кивнул на палату.

\- Он не хочет со мной говорить, - сквозь ком в горле выдавил Майкл. – И поделом мне… Из-за меня умерла его мама.

Дин покусал губу, собираясь с мыслями, потом ободряюще хлопнул парнишку по плечу и решительно вошел в палату.

Колби был так же немногословен, как брат. Он лежал на кровати и, не отрываясь, глядел в окно покрасневшими от слез глазами.

\- Как себя чувствуешь? Болит еще? – поинтересовался Дин, праздно перебирая унылую стопку книг и журналов на тумбочке.

Колби досадливо передернул плечами.

\- Там снаружи Майкл…  
Дин, конечно, закинул удочку, но не особо удивился, когда не получил ответа. Хотя кое-какой реакции все же добился – теперь Колби прожигал его негодующим взглядом.

\- Ты не из соцслужбы, - обвиняюще выпалил он.

\- Ага, - даже не подумал отпираться Дин. – Я соврал. Тебе в самом деле стоило проверить мои «корочки», - он смущенно улыбнулся. – Это как раз и была дисконтная карта «Блокбастера».

\- А то, что ты про свою маму говорил? – настороженно подобрался Колби. – Это тоже вранье?

Улыбаться сразу расхотелось.  
\- Это как раз правда… - грустно ответил Дин. - Я слышал, Келли хотят, чтобы ты к ним переехал, - чуть погодя, попробовал он зайти с другого конца.

Колби снова демонстративно отвернулся к окну.

\- Ты ведь переживал, что тебя отдадут в приемную семью, - упорно гнул свое Дин. – А тут – не чужие тебе люди, жить с ними - в любом случае, лучше, разве нет?.. Колби, они ведь твоя семья.

\- _Мама_ была моей семьей! – взвился мальчик. – А он сделал тварь, которая ее убила! Это _он_ сделал!

\- Колби, он же не знал, он не нарочно, не потому что желал чего-то плохого. Майкл просто хотел… вернуть своего самого родного человека, - Дин аккуратно освободил себе место на краю кровати и присел. – Вот представь: если бы _ты_ узнал, что на свете есть способ вернуть _твою_ маму, живую и здоровую, неужели ты бы не попробовал? Я бы в лепешку расшибся, но сделал!

Колби растерянно молчал.

\- Так… что? Ты и словом с ним больше не перемолвишься? И видеть не пожелаешь? Никогда? Ты _на самом деле_ этого хочешь?

Губы у мальчишки задрожали, глаза наполнились слезами.

_Нет, парень, не хочешь._

\- Прости его, Колби.

\- Я не знаю… - тот уже плакал, не скрываясь. – Я не знаю – как…

\- Потихоньку, шаг за шагом. Но избегать его не надо, это делу не поможет. Говори с ним. Общайся. И да, сначала будет трудновато, но чем дальше – тем легче и проще, - убежденно сказал Дин. – Ты на него зол сейчас, я понимаю. Он – тоже. Имеешь право, так что злись, ругайся, бесись… но только не молчи. Не закрывайся.

Он подал Колби пачку салфеток – раз прорвавшись, слезы не скоро остановятся – и ласково взъерошил и без того встрепанные волосы мальчишки. Колби вскинул на него заплаканные глаза, и они-то и сказали Дину все необходимое. Все у этой семьи будет хорошо. И никаких слов больше не нужно.

Выйдя в коридор, Дин посмотрел на съежившегося Майкла и молча кивнул головой - /i>заходи. Тот привстал, неверяще заметался взглядом между Дином и дверью в палату, но после повторного кивка убедился, что ему не мерещится, подхватил книгу и нерешительно шагнул через порог.

Дин не слышал, о чем они там говорили, но видел издали, как ребята обменялись парой фраз, потом Майкл подтянул поближе к кровати стул, сел, открыл книгу и начал читать. Губы Дина тронула мягкая улыбка. Вот теперь точно можно ехать.

***

Сэм ждал его на стоянке, облокотившись о сверкающее крыло Импалы. С водительской стороны – отметил про себя Дин.

\- Думаю, у них все будет нормально, - сказал он в ответ на Сэмов незаданный вопрос.

\- Да?

\- Ну, они, по крайней мере, разговаривают. Уже неплохо для начала.

\- А ты? – озабоченно хмурясь, спросил Сэм. – У _тебя_ все будет нормально?

Прежде чем ответить, Дин подумал – _действительно_ подумал, основательно.  
\- Ты знаешь, - потер он лоб, - пожалуй, да. Я, конечно, еще… ну, ты понял. Зато, кажется, теперь я начинаю врубаться… зачем мы этим занимаемся. Раз уж у нас с тобой не семьи, а черт знает что, то надо помогать другим. Тогда и нам станет легче. Понимаешь, о чем я?

Сэм кивнул, и судя по тому, как по-детски удивленно он воспринимал слова Дина, подобная идея ему раньше в голову не приходила.  
Выслушав, он предельно серьезно глянул Дину в глаза и нерешительно начал:  
\- Дин… - и тому почудилось, что он вот-вот услышит нечто удивительное, что Сэм на пороге какого-то ошеломительного признания, но тот отвел взгляд и сказал лишь: - Мы найдем твоего отца, ты веришь?

\- Верю, - тихо откликнулся Дин. Он покосился на друга, и лицо его внезапно озарила лукавая усмешка. – Вот только пока… - он достал из кармана и подбросил на ладони радостно звякнувшие – наверное, им тоже не терпелось в дорогу - ключи, – …я за рулем.

Сэм замешкался лишь на секунду – не заметишь, если не наблюдать, – и без единого возражения побрел к пассажирскому месту. Дин, даже не думая прятать самодовольную ухмылку, плюхнулся на водительское, завел машину и сунул в магнитолу кассету. Импала выехала на дорогу под аккомпанемент пронзительного голоса Брайана Джонсона.

КОНЕЦ ВТОРОГО ЭПИЗОДА

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ЧТО ДАЛЬШЕ?
> 
> А дальше мы рассмотрим ряд животрепещущих вопросов. Например:
> 
> Сколько раз подряд Сэм может качнуть пресс?
> 
> Сколько минут Дин может полоскать горло, не поперхнувшись?
> 
> Какое лучшее средство для ухода за волосами бравого охотника?
> 
> На сколько дюймов Сэм выше Дина – только точно?
> 
> И как отреагирует Дин, если Сэм к нему «подкатит»?
> 
>  
> 
> Интересно? Тогда, возможно, в третьем эпизоде мы с вами отыщем кое-какие ответы. :)


End file.
